UN TOQUE MAGICO
by Yunuen
Summary: Cuánto puede cambiarte la vida una sonrisa, una mirada, un "Abracadabra". ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

¡Wiiiii! ¡Otro fic largamente esperado! Y éste no es one shot.

x)

**N/A**: Las tortugas tienen **15 años** de edad.

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**UN TOQUE MÁ****GICO**

Miguel Ángel está en la cocina de pie, haciendo algo extraño con un pañuelo (que trae en una mano) y un huevo de gallina (que trae en la otra); se le ve bien emocionado. Mueve el pañuelo como si estuviera sacudiendo el polvo y luego cubre el huevo junto con su mano que lo sostiene también.

- Nada por aquí, nada por acá, digo las palabras mágicas, y este huevito se va a Maracuyá. -

Quita el pañuelo del huevo, y el huevo está en su mano.

- Mmmhhhh… no me sale como en la tele. -

- ¿Ahora qué haces Tontin? – entra Rafael y ve en qué travesura debe estar metido su hermano.

- Quiero desaparecer este huevo como vi en el programa de magia de ayer. -

- Cada ocurrencia que se te ocurre, pero quiero ver que eches a perder el truco. -

- Tengo el huevo. -

- Aja. -

- Tengo el pañuelo. –

- Aja. –

- Tengo las palabras mágicas. –

- Aja. -

- Nada por aquí, nada por acá, - agita de nuevo el pañuelo y cubre el huevo - y este huevito se va a Maracuyá. –

Y descubre su mano…

- Nop, no sirves para mago. – Rafael se sienta a la mesa ya que a su hermano le llevara su tiempo hacer ese truco de desaparecer el huevo.

- A lo mejor son las palabras mágicas. –

- Yo las únicas que conozco son 'por favor' y la 'otra', pero no recuerdo que esas que dices las dijeron en la tele. -

- Bueno, quise probar con las propias mías de mí, pero no funciona. Haber, va de 'nuez'. -

- Te voy a cambiar el apodo Tontin, de ahora en adelante te llamarás 'Emperador de Nuez'. -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque mi chica me llama 'Mi Rey'? ¿O porque me gustan las galletas Emperador, y más las de nuez? -

- No Tontin, porque todo tienes que volver a repetir las cosas un montón de veces para que te salgan bien: las katas, las matemáticas, los trucos de magia… -

- Ahora sí me sale. –

Miguel Ángel se prepara para realizar el truco de 'nuez' (de nuevo), cuando Leonardo entra a la cocina, con una toalla al cuello y auriculares también pero éstos se los quita de sus oídos.

- ¿Se divierten? – va a la alacena, toma un vaso y se sirve agua de la llave.

- Aquí el Emperador de Nuez que no la hace de mago. -

- Oh, sigues intentado desaparecer el huevo, Miguel. – se toma el agua.

- Sip, pero no me sale. -

- ¿Me dejas intentarlo? – deja el vaso vacío y se acerca.

- Bueno. Toma. – le entrega sus utensilios de magia.

Leonardo carraspea un poco, y hace los mismos movimientos que Miguel Ángel, sólo que dice otras palabras.

- ¡Abracadabra! ¡Abracandela! ¡Por el poder que se me ha conferido, que esté huevito desaparezca! – descubre su mano y ya no tiene el huevo; sacude el pañuelo para que sus hermanos vean que no hay nada debajo de éste.

- ¡WOW! ¡No está! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -

- No te emociones Miguel, es un truco. – dice Rafael.

Se acerca a Leonardo y lo rodea, buscándole que tenga el huevo escondido, hasta le quita la toalla y el ipod, por si acaso.

- ¡Ándale, Leo, dime cómo le hiciste! -

- Sólo tienes que practicar. -

- Sí. – dice Rafael retorciendo su sonrisa – Tienes que practicar y mucho. – levanta un puño y…

¡Zaz!

Le da leve golpe a la mano de Leo con la que sostiene el pañuelo.

¡Crash!

Ha roto el huevo que estaba bien camuflajeado con el pañuelo.

- ¡Oh, Rafa! – Leonardo va deprisa al fregadero a lavarse.

- ¿Ves Miguel? Es un truco. -

- Pero fue un truco muy bueno. -

- Pero hay trucos que son magia verdadera. – dice Leonardo, restregando fuerte su mano para que no quede impregnado el olor del huevo estrellado.

- ¡Ah sí! – dice Miguel Ángel al recordar – Como el portal que sabe abrir Usagi para ir entre mundos y universos. -

- Sip. – le confirma Leonardo; parece que su mano ha quedado limpia.

- O como el mago Ari Sandy. -

- Él… - dice Leonardo pero Rafael le arroja a la cara la toalla que le había arrebatado, pero el ipod se lo queda él.

- Y su hija Sherly también. – continúa Miguel Ángel mientras Leonardo se seca las manos aprovechando que tiene la toalla – Ella ha hecho algunos actos con su papá, pero supe por Paty Chamoy que cuando Sherly cumpla los 15 debutará como la maga más joven del mundo, y ya le falta poquito. -

- Pero no puedes negar que es muy bonita. – dice Rafael, mientras pone PLAY al reproductor de música digital que le quitó a Leonardo. - ¡Orales Leo! ¡No sabía que esta rola te gustara! – le sube todo el volumen, y comienza a mover la cabeza al ritmo de 'Battle without honor or humanity'.

- A mi me gustaría verla en su debut. – dice Leonardo mientras toma otro vaso con agua.

- ¡A mí también! ¿Y si vamos? -

- No lo sé Miguel, el mago Ari Sandy es muy famoso, por eso en la presentación de su hija irá mucha gente, y con tantos ojos atentos a lo que sea que pueda suceder, podrían descubrirnos. -

- Aaaah. -

- Podemos ver su acto de magia en televisión. -

- ¡Pero no va a ser lo mismo! – toma asiento junto a la mesa.

- Lo sé. – dice Leonardo con cierta tristeza.

Deja su vaso vacío en el lavabo y también se sienta, como para acompañar a su hermano menor en su decepción.

- Lo que daría por poder ir a ver magia en vivo y a todo color, y más de ellos. – dice Miguel Ángel – ¡Y es que lo que hacen sí parece magia de verdad! -

- Yo creo que sí es magia de v… -

- ¡AGAIN! – grita Rafael y repite la misma canción.

Miguel Ángel abre la boca para decir algo sarcástico de Rafael porque está muy metido en la canción, pero Leonardo le dice que 'no' con una mano, entonces hace un gesto de disgusto, no muy severo, porque el hermano mayor le arruina la diversión.

Los dos miran un momento al desplayado Rafael, hasta toca 'la guitarra de aire' siguiendo el compás de la música.

- Bueno, yo voy a ducharme. -

- Yo voy a ver tele. -

Leonardo y Miguel Ángel salen de la cocina, pero Leonardo primero llama la atención de Rafael tocándole el hombro y cuando él lo mira le dice moviendo los labios que después le regrese su reproductor.

- OK. -

Rafael sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la magnifica música - ¡OH! ¡Ésta también es buena! – le cambia a la siguiente canción 'God knows', aunque apenas le entiende porque está en japonés.

En la sala, Miguel Ángel cambia y cambia de canales porque no hay nada bueno que ver en la tele; justo entonces el ascensor baja y corre a ver de quién se trata, no es que tenga muchos amigos, pero lo mata la curiosidad.

- ¡Abril! ¡Casey! ¡Qué milagro que vienen a visitarnos! – dice al bajar sus amigos humanos del ascensor.

- ¿Milagro? – pregunta Casey – Si ayer vinimos. -

Pero la tortuga les da un abrazo como si fuera hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

- ¿Y qué viento huracanado los aventó para acá? – los libera de su agarre.

- Nada más vinimos a ver qué andan haciendo… ¡Miren! – Casey señala la televisión y se apresura a ir a la sala, también Abril y Miguel Ángel – La próxima semana es la presentación de la hija del mago Ari Sandy. -

Ven un espectacular comercial que anuncia la presentación de la maga más joven del mundo.

"_¡Largamente anunciado! ¡Largamente esperado! ¡La próxima semana finalmente será el debut de la hija del gran mago Ari Sandy: Sherly! ¡La maga más joven del mundo nos deleitará con sus espectaculares ilusiones! Después de David Copperfield, quien empezó su carrera profesional a la edad de 12 años y fue la persona más joven admitida en la Sociedad Americana de Magos, la próxima semana, Sherly Arabi se convertirá en la segunda persona más joven en la historia de la magia y del ilusionismo. Esta hermosa y talentosa joven le ha arrebatado el puesto a su padre Ari Sandy, quien a los 17 años hizo su debut nada más y nada menos que en MGM Grand de Las Vegas… _"

- ¡Sí! – dice Abril – Es el evento más esperado del año. -

- Y no vamos a ir.- dice Miguel Ángel muy triste.

- Si no les alcanza para los boletos… - se ofrece Abril – podemos prestarles, ¿verdad Casey? -

- Yo estoy en banca rrr… ¡Auch! – Abril le propina un codazo – Sí… podemos acompletarles para los boletos. –

- No es eso, pero Leo tiene razón: va a ir mucha gente y todo el mundo estará atento a todo lo que sea que pase, arriba o fuera del escenario, y nosotros no pasaríamos tan desapercibidos. -

– Igual y sí. -

- Pero podemos verlo en la tele. -

- Eso dijo Leo también, pero no es lo mismo. -

- Pero estaremos en familia. – Abril pone una mano en el hombro de la tortuga.

- Eso es lindo Abril… ¡pero nos vamos a perder el acto de magia más fenomenal del Universo! -

- No te aflijas Miguel. – llega Donatelo de su laboratorio – La magia, en realidad consiste en un elaborado y sofisticado medio que hace creer a las personas que un individuo puede quebrantar las leyes naturales a su capricho. -

- Pues… -

- Pero hay 'tipos' que saben hacer unos 'loquedijistes' muy buenos. – dice Casey – que de verás parece que hacen magia, como ese Ari Sandy y su hija. -

- A mí me gusta creer que ellos sí tiene magia verdadera. – opina Abril.

- Vamos Abril. – habla Donatelo – Tú has sido la asistente de un renombrado científico, o cuando lo era Stockman, no puedes creer en ese tipo de patrañas. -

- Y tú eres demasiado joven para dejar de creer en la magia. -

- Eso es algo en lo nunca he creído porque es lógicamente demostrable. Y si me permiten, tengo mucho en que trabajar. Gusto en verlos amigos. - regresa a su laboratorio.

Miguel Ángel apaga la televisión, no quiere seguir martirizándose pensando en que no va a ir al espectáculo.

- Bueno, – dice Casey – no a todos les gusta la magia. –

Oyen unos pasos y voltean, es Leonardo.

- Pero Doni no ha disfrutado de la magia como nosotros. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Casey.

- Él… bueno, es muy listo y curioso, y lo ha sido desde niño; lo que veíamos en la tele: los trucos de magia, los muppets, los dibujos animados, Santa… todo quería descubrir cómo funcionaba y lo lograba, satisfacía su curiosidad; después de descubrir muchos misterios se enfocó en los aparatos domésticos, pero cuando cayó en sus manos un juego Lego de trenes dio un gran salto a la ingenia, y sin ello, sin esos conocimientos, sin Doni… -

- No tendríamos los lujos que tenemos. – termina por decir Miguel Ángel; se sienta en el sofá y prende la tele de nuevo.

- ¡Oh! – exclama Abril, triste – Entonces fue un niño sin ilusiones. -

- Yo no diría eso, - dice Leonardo - se ilusionaba con cada radio, tostadora o cochecito eléctrico que desarmaba y armaba y conseguía que funcionara, y con cada Lego, por incompleto que estuviera, se entretenía por horas; es sólo que su curiosidad lo empuja a querer descubrir el por qué de todo lo que le parece intrigante, lo que es bueno pero al hacerlo, en ocasiones, arruina para sí mismo la dicha que debería sentir por el simple hecho de disfrutar del misterio. -

- Y hablando de misterios, ¿Dónde está Rafa? – pregunta Casey.

- En la cocina.- responde Miguel Ángel. -

- ¿Sigue oyendo mi ipod? – pregunta Leonardo ahora.

- Sip. -

Leonardo sonríe divertido al imaginar lo que estará haciendo su hermano. Va a la cocina, y Abril y Casey no pueden soportar la curiosidad, y Miguel Ángel tampoco, van tras él.

Encuentran a Rafael ejecutando un solo de guitarra de aire súper desenvuelto, como si él fuera el guitarrista de una gran banda y estuvieran tocando en un concierto en vivo y a todo color.

- ¡Wow! – se maravilla Casey – No sabía que Rafa fuera tan bueno tocando la guitarra. – se acerca y le quita uno de los auriculares para ponérselo en su oído y escuchar lo que escucha la tortuga.

- ¡Hey! -

- ¡Oh! ¡Michael Angelo! ¡Ese carnal es súper chido! – y comienza mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

- Gracias. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Tú no, zoquete! – dice Rafael – Estoy oyendo al guitarrista más rápido del mundo, Michael Angelo Batio. – Y tú zoquete – ahora le dice a Casey – éste es un solo de guitarra. ¡Quítese! – y le arrebata el auricular y se lo coloca de nuevo para seguir oyendo 'Burn'.

- ¡No Rafita! ¡Préstamelo! – quiere arrebatarle el ipod que es de Leonardo.

- ¡No! -

- ¡No seas 'gacho'! -

- ¡Si quiere oírlo vete a la cola, yo lo pedí primero! -

- ¿Ya mero lo oyes todo? -

- No. Apenas empecé. -

- ¡Pero yo no quiero esperar! -

Y comienza a forcejear.

- ¡Dámelo! –

- ¡Qué no! –

- ¡Qué si! –

- ¡Qué no!

- ¡Qué si! -

- Hay adultos que siguen comportándose como niños. – dice Abril.

- ¡A mi me divierte ver pelear a esos dos! – dice Miguel Ángel y se carcajea.

- Yo hubiese preferido que Doni hubiera disfrutado más de la magia que sólo se disfruta en la niñez. -

- Eso se puede remediar. – dice Abril.

- ¿Cómo? – dice Leonardo muy sorprendido.

Ella lo mira con unos ojos cómplices.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – capta enseguida la tortuga - ¿Crees que es posible? -

- Si nos vamos ahorita… - camina deprisa hacia el elevador – puede ser que lo logremos. -

- ¡Te acompaño! Sólo déjame… - va deprisa a su habitación.

- Sí. Te espero. –

- ¡Yo también voy! – grita Miguel Ángel, sin saber bien a donde va su hermano mayor.

- ¡Pues córrele! –

Los dos suben de prisa a sus habitaciones a ponerse ropa de humano.

Casey y Rafael terminan en el piso y en una 'luchita'.

* * *

**N/A**** 1: **Ya he leído dos fics del otro lado (en ingles) donde Leo entrena con música escuchándola con su ipod n.n pero no es música japonesa clásica como muchos suponen que es su favorita, uno afirma que es clásica con ritmo de rock, otro dice que es rock puro; me gustó la idea y me la fusilé.

**N/A 2**: El nombre **Ari Sandy** no lo invente yo, hago la aclaración de que no me pertenece, así se llama un mago de aquí de México. Él hacía magia en un programa de televisión y a mí me encantaba ese programa.

**N/A 3: **La guitarra de aire es mover las manos y hacer como si tuvieras una guitarra de verdad y estuvieras tocando.

**N/A ****4**: No se si es correcto llamar a una chica que hace magia 'maga' o como en Harry Potter que a las chicas les dicen brujas, pero a mi me gusta más decir maga.

**N/A 5**: Acá en México, un cantante llamado Fernando Rivera Calderón tiene un programa de radio muy bueno ( lo pueden oír por internet, se llama La Noche W ) y a veces él lleva a sus hijos a su programa y el mayor se la pasa gritando LEGO n.n y cuando estuve pensando en la posible causa de que Doni le gustara la ingeniería pensé en ese juego gracias a este niño hijo de Fer; al oír los gritos del niño me recordó que yo tuve unos cuantos bloques y un muñequito de Lego cuando era peque.

¡Quiero un Lego!

x)

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que este capitulo les guste, lo escribí a la carrera TT

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**UN TOQUE**** MÁGICO**

- Todavía no puedo creer que hayan logrado obtener boletos para este espectáculo. – dice Donatelo – Me enteré por las noticias que estaban prácticamente agotadas las localidades. -

Abril, Casey, Donatelo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Leonardo están formados para entrar al auditorio en el que se presentará el espectáculo de magia.

- Sucede que... – dice Abril - el amigo del sobrino del primo hermano del cuñado del tío de un amigo que me debía un favor, me consiguió los boletos. -

- ¡Y son exclusivos! – grita de emoción Miguel Ángel - ¡Tenemos uno de los balcones! -

- Miguel, - le habla con calma su hermano mayor – domina tu emoción, no queremos que nadie se fije en nosotros. – acomoda la capucha de su sudadera para cubrirse mejor la cara (por ser una ocasión especial, no llevan armas ni su indumentaria ninja) - Cuando estemos en el balcón podrás gritar todo lo que quieras. -

- ¡Ups! Lo siento. ¡AH! ¡Ya sé! – saca su celular y marca a un número - ¿Hola?... ¡Hola! ¿Si van a venir?... Oh, tu papá está muy ocupado, lástima… -

Leonardo voltear para otro lado para no inmiscuirse en la conversación por teléfono de su hermano.

Resultó que a Abril, después de sentir compasión por su amigo Donatelo (quien no cree más que en hechos lógicos e irrefutables), se le ocurrió llamar a un amigo que le debía un favor y cóbraselo; Abril le pidió que le consiguiera boletos para la presentación de la chica maga (y todo para poder llevar a Donatelo a que presenciara ese espectáculo); ese amigo pudo contactar, después de muchas llamadas, a alguien que trabaja en el sistema Maestro de ventas de boletos para eventos exclusivos, y afortunadamente, ese amigo de su amigo de Abril pudo apartar, ese mismo día que lo llamó, uno de los balcones del auditorio en el que se hará la presentación; así las tortugas no tienen de que preocuparse de que alguien repare en ellos si estarán en la zona VIP (Very Important Person por sus siglas en inglés). Hasta eso llegaron temprano, son de los primeros en la fila.

Y ahí están todos en la fila, ansiosos por entrar ya (bueno, casi todos están muy ansiosos por entrar), pero al ser un evento muy importante, los organizadores son puntuales en permitir la entrada al auditorio, la fila comienza a avanzar con calma, nadie se fija en aquellos cuatro chicos que están demasiado ataviados para un día de verano, pero en cierta forma, los ciudadanos de Nueva York están acostumbrados a ver gente muy excéntrica, así que las tortugas pasan desapercibidas.

Al pasar al vestíbulo, los chicos y sus dos amigos van más deprisa al balcón que se les ha asignado.

Al llegar todos se sientan el la primera fila; como en ese lugar hay varias filas de butucas pueden darse el lujo de ocupar la primera ya que nada más son ellos seis.

- ¡Qué ya empiece qué ya empiece qué ya empiece qué ya empiece! – ahora sí se desenfrena Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Qué alguien lo calle por favor! -

- Relájate, Rafa. – Casey le sugiere - Disfruta de la función. – se echa hacia atrás en su respaldo.

- Pues eso es lo que espero. – hace lo mismo que su amigo.

- Por cientos de años – dice Donatelo – la magia ha cautivado a los humanos con ilusiones y artificios, y aunque son trucos perfectamente justificables, creo que será un espectáculo bastante entretenido. -

Leonardo se entristece por la insistente lógica que su hermano quiere encontrar en todo, y quiere decirle que se olvide por un momento de sus razonamientos y que se deje llevar por el asombro que puede provocar la magia, pero mira a Abril, quien también oyó las no mal intencionadas palabras de su hermano; ella sólo se encoge de hombros.

- ¡Uuuuuuyy! – dice Miguel Ángel, ahora observa todo el lugar con los binoculares que le entregaron en la entrada, aunque hay tres enormes pantallas que transmiten lo que sucede en el auditorio - ¡Miren cuánta gente! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Ese no es Will Smith? -

- ¡¿Dónde? – preguntan todos y se apañan por el borde del balcón también con sus binoculares.

Bueno, casi todos, a Donatelo sólo le interesaría si alguna figura de las ciencias estuviera presente, pero lo duda, así que se queda en su asiento.

- ¡Qué guapo es en persona! – dice Abril emocionada.

- ¡Ahí está Angelina Jolie! – grita Casey super entusiasmado.

- ¡¿Dónde? – Rafael suplica por saber.

- ¡Tercer sección, segunda fila! -

- ¡Wooow! – es todo lo que dice Rafael al ubicar a la famosa actriz de cine.

- ¡Jet Li! – también anuncia Leonardo - ¡Y más allá está Jackie Chan! -

- ¡JOHNNY DEPP! – grita Abril.

Donatelo sonríe por sus amigos y hermanos estén divirtiéndose ubicando a los grandes personajes del cine y televisión (ya que varios prefirieron sus lugares cerca del escenario), y es que no sólo porque el mago y su hija sean muy famosos, han asistido porque lo que se recaude por las entradas será para beneficencia.

- ¡Doni! ¡Doni! – lo llama Leonardo - ¡Aquí está Beakman... quiero decir, que ahí esta Paul Zaloom, quien interpretó a Beakman en el Mundo de Beakman! -

- ¿En serio? – va junto a su hermano con sus binoculares en mano.

- ¡Ahí! – le señala.

- Es verdad. ¡Mira Leo! ¡Carl Sagan! -

- ¡Carl Sagan! -

- Vaya, no esperaba verlo en este evento. -

Los demás siguen ubican a más personalidades.

- ¡Arnold Chuacheneguer! -

- ¡Madonna! -

- ¡Jim Carrey! -

- Han asistido varios premios Novel… - admite un tanto sorprendido Donatelo - ¿Qué ese no es King, Leo? –

- ¡Stephen King! -

Los seis pasan otros veinte minutos señalando a los artistas y eruditos que han ido a ver el espectáculo de magia.

Y por fin es anunciado que inicia el evento tan esperado por todos, incluso Donatelo se ha contagiado de la efervescencia del momento.

Las luces se apagan, y otras más se encienden en el techo, muy tenuemente van encendiéndose pequeñas luces como estrellas.

Una suave melodía surge, no de las enormes bocinas que se han dispuesto para el sonido, sino que aparentemente surge música del interior de cada uno de los presentes. Más de uno toca su pecho no creyendo que la música emane de sí mismo.

La luz del techo comienza a gotear como si fuera una suave llovizna de verano. La resplandeciente y ligera lluvia cae y moja a los espectadores, los murmullos de desconcierto y asombro brotan enseguida, algunos de los asistentes incluso sacan sus pañuelos al sentirse empapados pero es inútil porque el agua se seca casi al instante y sin arruinar sus costosos trajes y vestidos, por el contrario, al difuminarse el agua deja un aroma muy agradable, nada parecido a los perfumes caros que se aplicaron por motivo de la elegancia con la que vistieron. La lluvia es ligera, pero eso basta para que de lo más alto del escenarios brote una cascada; la cascada resplandece con un tenue azul claro; el agua salpica por todo el escenario, después comienza a derramarse por las butacas, varios se asustan y suben a sus asientos, los afortunados que están en los balcones miran preguntándose de dónde vendrá el agua, y la lluvia se detiene pero la cascada ruge y brota agua a borbotones, y litros y litros de agua inundan en cuestión de segundos todo el auditorio hasta el techo; muchos entran en pánico, pero enseguida se dan cuenta (o quizás es que logran recordar que están en un espectáculo de magia) que pueden respirar en el agua, ropas, cabellos y joyas flotan al ritmo de la corriente, incluso el torrente de agua trajo consigo variedad de peces de brillantes colores, hay cangrejos caminando por el piso, tortugas y caballitos de mar nadan elegantemente también entre los incrédulos presentes, y no sólo eso, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, sirenas y tritones nadan en ese acuario improvisado; algunos espectadores, felices, se aventuran a nadar y seguir a alguna hermosa sirena de verdosos cabellos (Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Casey son de esos aventurados), de repente, la corriente del agua va un poco más rápido, y de alguna manera, todos intuyen que el agua se está drenando, y los que están nadando deben volver rápido a su lugar, en instantes el agua se va (Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Casey, por estar tan entusiasmados al ver las sirenas, por poco y no llegan al balcón), asombrosamente nadie queda empapado, lo que queda es un leve aroma a mar, al igual que todo el lugar, y en cuanto el ultimo rastro de agua se desliza, brotan árboles, plantas y flores, lo que hace que ahora el auditorio tenga una aroma a bosque, y eso es justamente lo que surge, un bosque; toda esa exuberante vegetación abruma a los presentes quienes llegan a tener la sensación que en cualquier momento surgirá, de detrás de algún arbusto, un feroz tigre, pero lo que surge son siete pequeñas y brillantes chispas de entre las copas de los frondosos árboles, siete chispas, una chispa azul, otra violeta, otra de color morado, unas más de color verde, amarillo, naranja y rojo, descienden de las alturas y vuelvan por todo el auditorio, o más bien, vuelvan por entre la vegetación, como luciérnagas atrapadas en un frasco de vidrio, dispersas vuelan como queriendo escapar de ahí, y quienes tiene la fortuna de ver pasar muy cerca de una de estas chispas, notan que son hadas (Donatelo ve la que destella color morado, de hecho, el hada se detiene unos segundos frente a él) pero el desconcertado de las hadas enseguida se coordina, encuentran su camino y se dirigen al escenario, se juntan y en su vuelo dejan una estela tras de sí formando un nebuloso arcoiris; van al escondidop escenario, los arboles que han inadido al escenario estallan como fuegos artificiales, así los presentes ven que las hadas llegan a eéste y que a cierta altura (ya que el telón ha corrido, de fondo se puede apreciar un azul profundo; las hadas croban mayor briloo y estas chispas chocan y estallan en colisión como en una supernova, cientos de brillantes colores estallan, junto con el bosque, después de este efímero momento queda un destello blanquecino sobre el escenario, comienza a descender lentamente; esta luz sólo irradia su pequeño espacio, la oscuridad impera en el resto del auditorio y el silencio igualmente ha tomado posesión de todo el lugar; cuando la luz toca el suelo del escenario se expande en todo su resplandor desplazando a la tímida luz azul del fondo, y al opacarse se revela a una figura humana.

La voz del invisible presentador anuncia a la chica maga: Sherly. Ella saluda a los presentes.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – la delicada y armoniosa voz de la chica maga los recibe gustosamente - ¡Gracias por venir a ser testigos de la magia que existe en cada uno de ustedes! -

Apabullantes aplausos no esperan a que la chica termine de dar la bienvenida y ella debe esperar, con una amplia sonrisa y con su persona engalanada con el típico atuendo de las magas (sombrero de copa, saco y moño, pero mostrando sus esbeltas piernas), espera a que se apacigüen los aplausos y gritos.

- ¡Qué disfruten del descubrimiento! – finalmente le permiten decir.

Más aplausos apabullantes.

¡Y qué descubrimiento conquistan!

Usando su varita mágica:

Por entre los pasillos galopan unicornios.

Pegasos y Aves Fénix se dispersan por todo el auditorio (los chicos logran acariciar sus tersas alas).

Un galante tritón, dentro de un estanque, nada grácilmente y con un pase mágico, se convierte en un galante caballero ataviado con smoking, y todo ocurre sin necesitad de cubrir el estanque (aunque el caballero sale escurriendo agua al salir del estanque pero con otro pase mágico queda completamente seco).

Una diminuta araña de jardín la convierte en una enorme tarántula de 3 metros de alto (Rafael brinca a los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien luego le pide que mire cómo la chica demuestra que las tarántulas en realidad no son peligrosas; Rafael medio le cree.), la chica hace que el arácnido monte y conduzca una bicicleta acorde su tamaño (pero de esas que tienen varios asientos para que vayan varias personas, así pedalea con sus cuatro pares de patas) a una orden suya.

De su sombrero no saca un tierno conejo blanco sino un enorme dragón blanco, que escupiendo fuego azul (se dice que el dragón que lanza fuego azul es el más poderoso de todos) lo arroja por sobre la cabeza de los presentes y también a quienes están en los balcones, sin causarles daño, naturalmente (Miguel Ángel se lamentó de no haber llevado malvaviscos).

Después La chica maga se sube a una pequeña plataforma con el aspecto de una mesa junto con una bella asistente, la plataforma tiene ese aspecto para que la gente pudiera ver que no hay nada debajo de ella y por si acaso otra asistente baila debajo elegantemente, y sobre la plataforma hay un cofre, en el cual se mete pero se queda de pie mientras sobre su cabeza bajan varias filosas cuchillas colgadas de un andamio, la chica se mete por completo al cofre y la asistente lo cierra con un gran candado, luego les señala que al otro extremo del auditorio hay un cofre parecido al que se ha metió la chica maga e igualmente está sobre una plataforma en forma de mesa y también hay una asistente que muestra que el cofre está vacío y una más baila abajo; la primer asistente pide al publico contar hasta cinco (mientras ella baja de ahí)…

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

Todo el auditorio vibra con tantas voces contando al unísono…

¡PAF!

Las cuchillas son liberadas y caen en el cofre que se metió la chica y atraviesan la madera; el publico grita pensando en lo peor, sin embargo a los dos segundos se escucha otro PAF provenid del otro cofre y… ¡ahí está! ¡la chica está sana y salva!

Si antes el auditorio vibraba ahora pareciera que se ha desatado un terremoto en su interior debido a los impactantes aplausos y gritos de parte del público.

Y como último acto, en el escenario se estacionan diferentes vehículos automotores (los conductores se bajan de estos): Truck Monsters, autos, motocicletas, hasta un pequeño aeroplano; la chica maga no se molesta en cubrirlos sino que toma una gran bandera con el símbolo de la paz, camina y la va ondeando como toda una malabarista por enfrente de los vehículos y a cada paso, a cada ondulación de la bandera van desapareciendo cada máquina ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Regresa rápido al centro del escenario.

- ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche! ¡Gracias! –

Entonces, cuando todos habían creído que ya había sido todo, Sherly empieza a elevarse del piso del escenario aparentemente sin estar sujeta a un tipo de armazón, se eleva varios metros y en aquel momento empieza a volar por todo el auditorio de la misma manera que las pequeñas hadas abrieron la función, mucha de las personas intentan ver que haya un cable atado a la cintura de la chica pero no lo hay; después de un breve recorrido Sherly se eleva casi hasta el techo del auditorio, e imitando a una famosa hada llama Campanita (Tinkerbell, su nombre americano) levanta su varita mágica y lanza un pequeño as de luz y en ese momentáneo destello desaparece.

(Sherly nunca usó nada para cubrir los actos de magia que ejecutaba, porque lo que cubría la transformación o las desapariciones fueron las chispas que lanzaba su varita mágica).

Tras quince minutos de entusiasmados aplausos, el público se va retirando con bastante prisa por pedir autógrafos a las celebridades que asistieron; sólo que un pequeño grupo pareciera que no quiere irse.

- ¡Pero qué buenos trucos los de Sherly! ¿Verdad? – dice Miguel Ángel todavía con la emoción a flor de capazón.

- ¡Sí! – dice Casey - ¡Sobre todo la arañota esa! -

- Ni me la recuerdes. – tiembla Rafael.

- Oye, Leo, - le habla Miguel Ángel con un tono de voz divertido – creo que tendrás que hacer espacio extra en tu cama esta noche. -

- Por mí no hay problema. – responde él sin incomodarse.

- Creo que te tomaré la palabra. – dice Rafael.

Todos ríen sin saber bien si Rafael está hablando en serio o no.

Y seguirían riendo y comentando lo bueno que estuvo la función, de no ser porque Leonardo se da cuenta de que alguien se ha rezagado.

- Doni, - regresa a las butacas – hay que regresar a casa. -

- Miren, – dice Miguel Ángel – el que no quería venir ahora no quiere irse. -

- Doni. – lo llama de nuevo su hermano mayor.

- Tengo que averiguar cómo lograron esos inescrutables efectos. -

- ¿Qué dices? –

Y sin más, Donatelo se quita los estorbosos zapatos, se trepa al balcón y de ahí salta al continuo.

- ¡DONI! -

- ¿Pero que capazones hace? -

- Hay que seguirlo. – ordena Leonardo.

Y las otras tres tortugas se quitan los zapatos para poder saltar mejor.

De balcón en balcón brincan siguiendo a Donatelo que casi llega al balcón más próximo al escenario. Para su suerte, el auditorio se ha desalojado bastante rápido, y es que los fans quieren autógrafo de la chica maga y también de los famosos que asistieron, Donatelo llega al último balcón, y de un espectacular salto, se lanza y logra agarrarse del telón.

- ¡DONIII! -

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué? –

Donatelo se desliza hasta el piso, luego se escabulle por debajo.

Las otras tres tortugas hacen lo mismo.

Lo encuentran palpando la superficie del piso. Se ha echó para atrás la capucha de su sudadera para poder ver mejor. Igual hacen Rafael y Miguel Ángel, pero Leonardo acomoda mejor su capucha, para prevenir por si alguien los ve, y él está por decirles que también deberían cubrirse, pero Rafael no contiene su indignación.

- ¿Qué quelonios te pasa Donatelo? -

- Quiero saber, sólo eso. -

Sus hermanos se miran unos a otros.

- No podemos estar aquí, Doni. – habla preocupado Leonardo – puede venir el personal de vigilancia y…

- O puedo venir yo. – una linda voz femenina los sorprende.

Y de verdad, las tortugas se quedan quietos porque alguien los ha descubierto, hasta Donatelo se pone de pie.

Quien los descubrió es Sherly.

* * *

**N/A:** Ojala hayan reconocido algunos personajes famosos que puse y es que yo no conozco a mucho famosos pero quise que aparecieran algunos para que se viera la importancia que tiene ese mago y su hija; puse "Chuacheneguer" porque el apellido de Arnold está bien complicado. El **Mundo de Beakman** era un programa para niños en el que, con experimentos divertidos, pretendía enseñarnos ciencia a los chamacos, me encantaba ese programa. **Carl Sagan** fue un importante astrónomo y lo sigue siendo aun después de su muerte; sip, él murió en 1996, pero yo recuerdo que me encantaba su serie que pasaban en la tele y que se llamaba Cosmos, por él es que amo el Universo, y lo puse a él porque lo extraño y extraño ver series sobre el universo, además no quería que Doni se quedara sin ver algún hombre de ciencia de sus favoritos pero Sagan es él único que conozco aparte de Einstein, pero ponerlo a éste hubiera sido demasiado.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**UN TOQUE**** MÁGICO**

La misma linda chica, de largos cabellos ondulados color castaño claro, ojos color azul rey muy carismáticos (y que aún lleva su traje de gala) que acaba de hacer su presentación a nivel mundial en ese mismo escenario, está ahí, la chica maga está escudriñando a los cuatro intrusos.

- La función terminó, no deberían estar aquí. – se acerca a ellos.

Leonardo instintivamente retrocede para no asustar a la chica, y está por ordenar la retirada a sus hermanos, pero uno de ellos se le adelanta en el grito pero no para clamar "retirada".

- ¡SHERLY! – grita Miguel Ángel tapándose la boca - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTOY VIENDO A LA MISMISÍMA SHERLY EN PERSONA! – avanza corriendo hacia ella, toma la delicada mano de la chica y la sacude con fuerza - ¡Soy tu más grande admirador! –

A la chica le sorprende la simpática cara color verde.

- Vaya. – es todo lo que dice.

- ¿Crees que habría manera de que me enseñes uno o dos trucos? -

- Creo que sí. -

- Ejem. – se acerca Rafael y hace a un lado a Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Oye! Yo estaba platicando con ella. -

- Estabas. - le dice y luego presta toda su atención a la chica – Me da gusto poder conocer a una niña tan talentosa y hermosa como tu Sherly. - toma con cuidado la mano de la chica y hace una pequeña reverencia, igual que los distinguidos caballeros acostumbraban hacer ante una hermosa dama.

- Ooohhh… gracias. – se apena ella, pero no deja pasar por alto que este chico también tiene la cara color verde y una expresión muy galante.

- Si me permites… - Miguel Ángel vuelve a la carga, lo hace a un lado – Ella acaba de aceptarme como SU pupilo. -

- Tú no puedes siquiera barajear las cartas. -

- Pero puedo aprender, ¿verdad Sherly? –

- Cualquiera puede hacer magia. -

_¡¿Pero qué caparazones están haciendo? _Es la pregunta que está por estallar en la cabeza de Leonardo pero no puede decirla abiertamente por el asombro de ver a sus hermanos tan despreocupados en dejarse ver por una humana, y también por la sorpresa de ver que la chica no se asusta con la presencia de ellos.

- Yo difiero en esa cuestión. – dice Donatelo, con un tono de voz de raya en desafío.

- ¿Disculpa? – la tranquila chica se molesta por ese comentario; camina con paso firme hacia Donatelo, y al estar frente a él, lo mira de arriba a abajo – Ah, tú eres uno de esos tantos escépticos que no cree en la magia. -

- No creo en ella porque eso que llaman magia son trucos, - dice con seguridad y no como burla - aunque admito que tus trucos fueron bastante buenos. -

- ¡¿Mis trucos? – ese comentario la exaspera, con un ademán de ambas manos, Sherly se eleva varios centímetros del suelo para estar a más altura que Donatelo y tener un aspecto más desafiante - ¿Entonces puedes decirme cómo es que caminas en dos piernas y hablas, tortuga? -

Ella queda mirando firmemente a los ojos de la tortuga, esperando una tonta respuesta como ya antes ha oído decir a otros incrédulos, pero su enojo se apacigua al instante, su ira desaparece al ser sorprendida por esos ojos color marrón oscuro tan enigmáticos pero hechizantes como la magia que ella sabe exponer en un escenario. Sus pies regresan al suelo, pero la sensación de estar en el aire… una mareante pero agradable sensación que esos ojos le han hecho sentir la ha enganchado en las nubes, siente como si aun levitara.

Donatelo permanece tranquilo.

- No fue gracias a la magia que obtuve esta apariencia, si es lo que quieres oír. Quizás hayas oído sobre mutación genética. –

- No sólo he oído sobre ese tema; - recupera la calma - he estudiado un poco al respecto, así como otros tantos temas que son muy interesantes, como la arqueología, la astronomía, la microbiología… Son muchas las materias que abarcan mi enseñanza. -

- ¡Oh! – eso sí lo sorprende – Me alegra enterarme que eres una jovencita que cultiva su mente, aunque… -

- Sé que blasfemas contra la magia. – vuelve a la defensiva – Yo estoy acostumbrada a encontrarme con gente en todo el mundo que no creen en la magia… eso me entristece. – y es honesta, ya no se ve ofendida, sino muy triste - Y hoy que descubro a unos seres muy especiales… resulta ser que tampoco creen en la magia. –

- ¡Pero yo sí creo! -

- ¡Y yo también! -

(La escritora: ¡Y YO!)

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se apresuran a quitarse esa etiqueta de "blasfemos" ante la linda chica.

Sherly los mira, más tranquila al oír sus palabras.

- Decidí inspeccionar - continua Donatelo – por mi mismo el escenario en busca de una respuesta, porque sinceramente, dejaste incrustada una indescriptible incertidumbre de mis propias convicciones. -

Es lo que quería escuchar Leonardo; él no ha dicho nada, pero sonríe.

Sherly también sonríe**.**

- Es justamente lo que ansiamos provocar en quienes ven nuestra magia. – se hace oír repentinamente la voz de un hombre de cabellos y ojos muy parecidos a los de la chica.

- ¡EL MAGO ARI SANDY! – grita Miguel Ángel y corre a su encuentro - ¡Soy su más grande admirador! – estrecha su mano con euforia.

- Tanto que intentó hacer su primer truco, pero no le salió. – Rafael le informa a Sherly.

_¡Otro humano! _Grita la mente de Leonardo. Ya se le ha pasado el susto por la llegada de Sherly, ahora piensa que ella es una chica agradable, pero los adultos son especialmente imposibles de tratar. No sabiendo qué hacer ante tan dramática situación, va con el mago.

- Lo lamento. – se inclina ante el hombre a modo de disculpa – No era nuestra intención invadir su recinto. –

- Mondai arimasen, kame. – el hombre también se inclina, reconociendo que ese manera de pedir disculpas es típica en Japón.

Leonardo se yergue, perdiendo la respetuosa postura, asombrado que ese hombre sabe hablar japonés, y perfecto.

El mago se yergue pero vuelve a inclinarse, brevemente.

- Watashi wa musume no kōdō o owabi mōshiagemasu. – vuelve a decir.

- Yurusu koto wa nani mo arimasen. – Leonardo se inclina nuevamente al responder - Anata no kodomo wa reigi tadashiku gyōgite imasu. – ahora mira al hombre creyendo firmemente que se puede confiar en él.

- No me sorprendería, - le dice Donatelo a Sherly – que tu también hables japonés. -

- Puedo hablar varios idiomas. Es muy práctico si viajas por todo el mundo. -

- Ya veo. -

- ¿Sería mucho pedir, - dice Rafael al mago y a su hermano, molesto – que hablen en español? -

- Me disculpaba con el Señor Ari Sandy por cometer allanamiento a SU escenario. – dice Leonardo pero mira a Donatelo con desaprobación, quien no expresa ni una pizca de culpa.

- Y yo le decía que no hay problema, - habla el mago - y que esperaba que mi hija no les hubiera causado ninguna molestia. -

La chica va junto a su padre.

- ¡Qué va! Sherly es una chava educada. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- No como otro. – le insinúa Rafael, pero el aludido ni en cuenta.

- Nosotros somos los maleducados. – dice Leonardo – No nos hemos presentado correctamente. Ellos son… -

- Permíteme. – se ofrece el gran mago Ari Sandy – Nuestro amigo en cuya ropa predomina el anaranjado se llama Miguel Ángel, en honor al gran escultor renacentista, además de arquitecto y pintor, Michel Angelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni. –

- ¡¿Cómo supo? – el susodicho no oculta su asombro – Yo ni siquiera puedo recordar el nombre completo de mi tocayo. -

- Nuestro amigo – continua el mago - que en cuyas ropas predomina el rojo se llama Rafael, fue nombrado así en honor a Raffaello Sanzio, famoso pintor y arquitecto. -

Rafael no dice nada, pero se le nota orgulloso de su nombre, incluso ignora el sarcasmo de Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera sabe hacer un muñequito de círculos y palitos! –

- Quien causó este malentendido y viste mayormente de morado se llama Donatelo, por el indiscutible artista y escultor Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi. -

- Exacto. – el mismo Donatelo le corrobora.

- Y nuestro apenado amigo de azul… su nombre es Leonardo, por Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, mejor conocido como Leonardo Da Vinci, quien magistralmente se desempeñó como pintor, artista, científico, ingeniero, inventor, anatomista, escultor, arquitecto, urbanista, botánico, músico, poeta, filósofo y escritor. –

- Bueno… sí, él… hizo muchas cosas en su vida. – Leonardo por fin descubre su cabeza (desearía llevar su bandana puesta, así disimilaría su incomodidad por ser el único que se ocultaba como un ladrón).

- Ahora sabemos de dónde sacaste tanto talento. – dice Miguel Ángel enorgullecido de su hermano.

- Lo que a mí me intriga es la manera en cómo pudo saber el origen de nuestros nombres con tanta precisión. – Donatelo insiste en desentrañar el misterio.

- Sigues sin creer que es gracias a la magia. – es Sherly quien le espeta, un tanto enojada.

Donatelo no se deja intimidar, sostiene la mirada de la chica, él también sabe defender sus principios.

- Me alegra que se entusiasmen por la magia, jovencitos, - dice el mago Ari Sandy - pero hay modos de exponer sus dudas, sin que tengan que escabullirse como malentes. –

- Pero no nos escabullimos como maleantes, – lo corrige Miguel Ángel – nos escabullimos como ninjas, ¡somos ninjas! –

- ¿Ninjas? – pregunta el mago Ari Sandy.

- ¿Son tortugas ninja? – pregunta Sherly.

- Eso somos, linda. – le responde Rafael.

- ¿Quién puede creer semejante farsa? – insiste ella.

- Es exacto lo que yo espeto de la magia. – dice Donatelo.

Sherly estaba ya tranquila, pero la tenacidad de Donatelo por negar la magia está comenzando a mermar su paciencia, y eso le agrada, le agrada su tenacidad.

- Pero hay momentos también para charlar. – dice Leonardo, ya más seguro – Todos estamos agotados; ha sido un día lleno de muchas emociones; yo sugiero que vayamos a descansar y que esta charla la pospongamos para otra ocasión, si nos lo permite Señor Ari Sandy. -

– Por mí encantado, Leonardo. – le ofrece la mano, quien la estrecha sin dudar – Que les parece el lunes, no habrá función y tendremos todo el día para charlar. -

- ¡Estupendo! El lunes será. –

El mago le entrega una tarjeta de presentación, para que lo llamen y queden bien con la hora y el lugar.

- ¡Wiiii! – salta Miguel Ángel de pura alegría - ¡Te veré el lunes! – y corre y abraza a Sherly como si la conociera de toda la vida. -

- A mi también… - dice ella entre el apretujado abrazo – me da gusto. – es liberada.

- Ha sido un gusto, Señor Ari Sandy. – Rafael se despide con un fuerte apretón de manos. –

- ¡Nos vemos Señor Ari Sandy! – también se despide Miguel Ángel.

- Algo me dice que me pondrá en mi merecido lugar Señor Mago. -

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, Donatelo? -

Luego se despiden rápido de la chica, con un suave apretón de manos, otro suave apretón de manos, una reverencia y otro estrujante abrazo.

Las tortugas vuelven por donde llegaron (Miguel Ángel hace un par de piruetas presumiendo su habilidad ninja), desaparecen al pasar el telón.

- Simpáticos muchachos, ¿no crees papá? -

- Lo creo. Y una vez más confirmo que este negocio jamás dejara de darme sorpresas. -

- Y para mí es la primera, pero el lunes dejaré más que convencido a Donatelo. -

- Hija, lo sabes: quien no quiere creer no puedes obligarlo a creer. -

- Lo sé papá, pero algo me dice que Donatelo no es tan incrédulo como creí al principio; no lo es. -

* * *

**N/A**** 1**: ¡Amo internet! xD Las frases en japonés las tomé de un traductor de internet; quizás no sean gramaticalmente correctas pero me sirven bien para mis malvados propósitos.

xD

**N/A**** 2**: Puse los nombres reales (según Wikipedia) en los que Splinter se inspiró para nombrar a las tortugas, son los nombres en el idioma original (que es Italiano) y los puse porque desde que llegué a ffnet he tenido una gran duda: si en español escribimos correctamente Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Leonardo, ¿por qué hay quienes escriben Donatelo con doble L? Igual y no me hagan caso, es una de tantas divagaciones que me asaltan siempre.

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer mis divagaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**UN TOQUE MÁ****GICO**

De regreso a casa, los chicos le platicaron a su padre sobre lo emocionante que fue, no sólo la función de magia, sino también la breve plática que tuvieron con el mago y su hija; aunque Splinter reprendió a Leonardo por no ser capaz de mantener a sus hermanos debidamente disciplinados pero se tranquiló al comprobar que no les había ocurrido nada malo, pero volvió a indignarse porque sus hijos concertaron una cita sin siquiera consultarle su debida aprobación.

- Pero papá, en verdad no creo que sea un hombre malo. -

- ¿Y por qué crees eso, Leonardo? –

- Un hombre malo no sería capaz de expresar tan hermosa magia. -

Eso pareció dejar desarmada a la anciana rata.

- ¡Eso mero iba a decir yo! -

- ¡Te me adelantaste, bro! -

Miguel Ángel y Rafael secundaron a su hermano mayor, pero Splinter aún confió en que su hijo el más centrado estuviera a su favor.

- ¿Qué opinas tú, Donatelo? -

- Yo quiero saber Sensei, descubrir si es verdad o es una falacia. -

- ¿Una qué? – preguntó Miguel Ángel, pero no era momento de la clase de Español.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón de tu empecinamiento, hijo? -

Donatelo evocó esa razón, esa razón que lo ha venido acosando desde niño, esa razón que lo impulsa hasta las últimas consecuencias por saber lo que tiene que saber; pero no tenía por qué rebelarla en ese momento, se "desvió por la tangente", o eso iba a hacer, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- Yo le puedo decir la razón, Sensei. – responde Rafael bien pícaro – Se llama Sherly. -

- ¿Sherly? – preguntan todo en coro.

- ¡Ay, Doni! ¿No me digas que no captaste las miradas de "borreguito a medio petatearse" que Sherly te lanzaba? -

- ¿Ojitos... de qué? –

- Y presumes ser el más listo… ¡auch! –

Splinter le dio un bastonazo.

- Te escucho, Donatelo. -

- La razón que puedo darle es que simplemente por el anhelo de saber, sólo quiero saber. -

La sinceridad en las palabras de su hijo le hizo desistir en evitar que fueran a la casa de un completo extraño.

- Está bien, pueden ir. -

- ¡GRACIAS! – se escuchó un grito colectivo, bueno, Donatelo no gritó, ni se le fue encima a su Maestro, como sus hermanos.

.

El Señor Ari Sandy fue por las tortugas en su auto, fue a recogerlos a medio día en un callejón, y esto fue para evitar a los chicos la molestia de ir disfrazados hasta la residencia del mago.

Llegaron a una modesta casa, nada parecida a lo que habían imaginado.

Sherly los recibió muy alegremente (a los chicos les pareció que Sherly lucía más hermosa con el lindo vestido que traía que con el traje de gala de las presentaciones).

Después de una deliciosa comida, en la que pudieron hablar del origen de las tortugas, pasaron a la sala.

- Bien. – toma la palabra el Señor Ari Sandy – Creo que podemos continuar nuestra charla pendiente – mira a Miguel Ángel – antes de que nuestros invitados se queden dormidos. -

Sucede que la tortuga de la bandana naranja comienza a "cabecear".

- Oye. – le da un leve empujón Rafael, ya que está sentado a un lado.

- Es que comí mucho, - dice algo amodorrado - y cuando como mucho me da sueño, pero comí mucho porque usted guisa muy rico Señor Ari. -

- Me halaga que te haya gustado lo que les preparé. -

- Disculpe Señor Ari Sandy. – interrumpe Leonardo porque hay algo que le ha estado preocupando desde la intromisión al escenario – No quiero parecer irrespetuoso; ha sido muy amable con nosotros sin siquiera angustiarle que no seamos humanos, ¿por qué lo ha sido? ¿por qué ha sido tan atento con unos extraños que ni siquiera son humanos? –

– Leo…; perdona, ¿me permites llamarte Leo? -

- Claro. -

- Leo, los he invitado a mi casa porque tenía la esperanza de que… ustedes fueran el vestigio que hubo dejado algún otro mago, pero por lo que oí decir a Doni la vez pasada… no albergué la esperanza de que fuera así. -

- ¿Nosotros, vestigios de la obra de algún mago? – Donatelo se adelanta a su hermano mayor en formular la pregunta.

- La magia existe desde la existencia misma del Universo. Cuando surgieron los hombres, con su inteligencia y superstición, descubrieron la magia, la dominaron, la usaron, unos con buenas intenciones, otros para su beneficio propio; fue entonces cuando se desató la guerra entre el bien y el mal, desde hace milenios que esa guerra de ha desatado y no ha terminado; hay épocas de tranquilidad y también de oscuridad, dependiendo de quien ha ganado en esa ocasión, así se mantenía el equilibrio; sin embargo, conforme pasan los siglos, la práctica de la magia se ha ido perdiendo porque los humanos cada vez confían más en la tecnología que en sus propias capacidades. La magia está siendo expulsada de este mundo, desde el corazón de cada uno de nosotros. -

- ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunta Rafael.

- Sí. El Universo es parte orden, parte caos; parte belleza, parte extravagancia; es parte ciencia y parte magia. La ciencia puede explicar cómo se forma una galaxia o porque estalla una supernova, y nosotros, y no me dejarás mentir Donatelo, fuimos creados con polvo de las estrellas: el sistema solar se formó a partir del polvo de estrellas, la Tierra se formó a partir del polvo de estrellas, y aunque este elemento original sufrió algunos cambios químicos, nosotros surgimos de ese mismo polvo de estrellas; por lo tanto, la magia es parte de nosotros, y si dejamos de creer en ella, perdemos esa humanidad que nos caracteriza; no únicamente somos seres pensantes, también somos poseedores de la magia más poderosa, pero si la perdemos… por eso cada vez hay más guerras interminables, por eso hay cada vez más violencia, incluso en los hogares y en escuelas, y por eso, mi hija y yo viajamos por todo el mundo llevando la magia, mostrándosela a todos para que vuelvan a creer, para que vuelvan a creer en la magia, en sí mismos, en los demás. -

- Y es por eso – concluye Donatelo – que cuando nos vieron, creyeron que nuestra apariencia se debía a la magia de alguien. -

- De hecho – interviene Sherly – notamos su presencia desde que entraron al auditorio, y si ustedes no hubieran irrumpido en propiedad privada, nosotros los hubiéramos ido a buscar. -

- Entonces estuvo bien que Doni se entrometiera en donde no lo llamaban, - dice Rafael – así les ahorramos la caminata. -

- Sí, te lo agradecemos Doni. – con una sonrisa dice el Señor Ari Sandy.

- Pero hay una razón más – continua Donatelo - por la que van por todo el mundo presentando su espectáculo: esperan encontrar a más personas que aún practiquen magia. –

- Y pedirles que se nos unan en su rescate. -

- Pero también pueden toparse con algún malo, ¿no? – pregunta Rafael – porque también debe haber malos por ahí. -

- Sí, – dice Sherly – pero somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos. -

- Pero si necesitas un fuerte y guapo guardaespaldas – agrega Rafael – estoy a tus servicios, preciosa. –

- Gracias. – le sonríe a la caballerosa tortuga.

- Lo lamento. – se disculpa Leonardo – No somos lo que esperaban. -

- No te preocupes. – le dice el Señor Ari Sandy – seguiremos buscando. -

- Y si su búsqueda continua significa que no han hallado a nadie más. – dice Donatelo.

El Señor Ari Sandy y Sherly mueven la cabeza.

- ¡Pero estoy seguro que hay mucha gente que ha ido ver su magia y ustedes han conseguido curar sus afligidas almas! – dice Leonardo con entusiasmo para animar a los humanos.

- Eso esperamos. – dice el Señor Ari Sandy.

- Si a mi me han convencido, a muchos igual. – dice Rafael, también para animarlos.

- Sí. – dice Sherly, pero mira disimuladamente a Donatelo.

Todos guardan silencio, orando cada uno a su manera para pedir porque así sea.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos. – dice Leonardo y se pone de pie.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Sherly dice decepcionada.

- Le prometí a mi padre que regresaríamos pronto. -

- Pero aún es temprano. ¿Pueden quedarse un poco más? -

- No le preguntes al Conse, Sherly, - dice Rafael - esto se hace democráticamente: quienes quieren quedarse digan "yo". -

- ¡Yo! – Donatelo y el mismo Rafael levantan la mano, pero como Miguel Ángel se ha quedado dormido en el hombro de Rafael, él es quien levanta la mano del dormilón.

- Tres contra uno. – dice Rafael – Ni modo, Leo, el pueblo a dicho. -

El Señor Ari Sandy y Sherly ríen por el "justo" resultado del debate.

- De acuerdo, – Leonardo deja escapar un suspiro de derrota – pero tengo que avisarle a papá que llegaremos un poco más tarde, y me refiero antes de que anochezca y no hasta mañana. – saca su celular.

- Gracias Leo. – se le acerca Sherly.

- A mi no me agradezcas, sino a estos malcriados – los señala con la cabeza - que tengo por hermanos; nunca escuchan lo que les digo. – marca al celular de su padre.

- ¡Gracias malcriados! -

- Tus deseos son órdenes para nosotros, Sherly. – dice Rafael.

Donatelo sólo asiente con la cabeza.

- Papá, ¿podemos ver películas? -

- Por supuesto. –

- ¿De cuáles tienes? – Rafael se levanta y Miguel Ángel cae en el sillón.

- De varias, pero mis favoritas son las de Hayao Miyasaki. -

- Son excelentes, – dice Donatelo – inclusive a él se le llama el "Walt Disney" nipon. -

- Están 'dostres'. – Rafael también opina.

- ¡Hayao Miyasaki! – Leonardo cuelga el celular - ¡Amo sus películas! – toma la mano de Sherly y casi se la lleva a jalones, directo a donde están los DVDs.

Rafael y Donatelo los siguen.

Y Miguel Ángel, como siente blandito, se acurruca en el sillón.

- Doni, Rafa, - les indica Leonardo - preparen las palomitas, el refresco, el helado… lo que se necesita para un megamaratón de pelis. -

- Lo que ordene mi capitán. – Rafael se cuadra y va a la cocina con Donatelo.

- Sherly y yo prepararemos el maratón. -

- Pero Miguel se va a perder de la función. – dice ella

- No te preocupes, en cuanto perciba el aroma de las palomitas se despertará, y con más hambre. -

- Ah. Entonces las palomitas no nos van a alcanzar. -

- Aaaahhh… cierto. – deja a Sherly y va a la cocina a sugerir más aperitivos.

El Señor Ari Sandy se retira a su estudio, muy satisfecho de ver a su hija tan feliz como hace mucho no lo era.

Y dicho y hecho, cuando las palomitas salen del microondas, Miguel Ángel se pone de pie 'como de rayo', directo a la cocina.

- ¡Uuuuujjuuuuu! ¡Noche de película! -

- Más bien tardeada de películas. – le dice Rafael.

- ¿Tardeada? -

- Toma. – Donatelo le entrega unos envases vacíos – Llénalos de ICEE, allá está el dispensador. -

Miguel Ángel voltea hacia donde le señala, pero le queda la duda.

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero desde cuando tenemos nuestro propio dispensador de ICEE? -

Rafael y Donatelo se miran.

- Tú sírvelos. – le ordena Rafael.

- Bueno. -

Minutos después Miguel Ángel recuerda que no están en su casa, y eso porque las cosas no las encuentra donde deberían estar.

**

* * *

**

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

N/A: Hayao Miyasaki es un gran director japonés de películas animadas, se las recomiendo; afortunadamente aquí en México ya las han traído en su formato original y ya no es necesario conseguirlas con los piratas.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

n.n

Creo que este fic va a quedar un poco corto, pero el trabajo ha estado bastante intenso, de cualquier forma les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi fic.

Gracias.

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**UN TOQUE MÁ****GICO**

La casa de las tortugas está en silencio.

Pasan de las 2 de la mañana y todo está tranquilo, pero hay dos tortugas que no se han ido a la cama todavía.

Donatelo está en su laboratorio, aunque se le nota distraído; está recargado sobre la mesa como si fuera a quedarse dormido pero lo que hace es golpear la mesa con suavidad con un bolígrafo.

- ¿Doni? – al oír que alguien lo llama se sienta correctamente.

- Leo. ¿Cómo te fue con Sensei? -

Leonardo entra y toma asiento en una de las sillas de escritorio.

- Pues… - exhala de cansancio – como siempre que desobedecemos y yo soy el único regañando. -

- Me ha parecido injusto que sea únicamente a ti a quien reprenda y no a todos ya que tenemos también la responsabilidad. –

- Sensei pude parecer estricto, después de todo él basa nuestra educación en estrictas normas niponas, pero como le dijo una vez el Daimyo: "El Maestro sucumbió ante el Padre de tu interior." -

- ¿Cuándo le dijo eso? –

- En el Nexo de Batalla, cuando papá se rindió ante Miguel sin oponer resistencia. -

- Ah, aquella vez que Miguel ganó de lo más fácil. -

- Sip. Papá puede estar muy molesto pero al final comprende que estamos pasando por la "edad de la rebeldía". -

Quizás Splinter sea comprensivo, piensa Donatelo, pero a Leonardo le incomoda hacer enfadar a su padre, y se le nota.

- Haces lo que puedes, Leo, para mantener "a raya" a tres adolescentes descarriados. -

- Me gusta mi trabajo. – sonríe y le mira con ternura, lo que le parece gracioso a Donatelo.

- Tendré que darle la razón a Rafa, pareces nuestra mamá por la forma en que te esmeras en cuidarnos. -

- Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos. – su mirada refleja una firme y profunda determinación.

Donatelo temblaría por las decididas palabras de su hermano, al imaginar hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para mantenerlos a salvo, sin embargo, Leonardo lo tranquiliza tocando su mejilla, lo que funciona al instante.

Leonardo lo libera de su asedio maternal.

- Fue divertido estar en la casa de Sherly, ¿no lo crees? – él mismo cambia de tema.

- ¡Sí! Su casa parecerá modesta pero me impresionó el pequeño observatorio que existe en su desván. –

- Son personas modestas, ganan millones con su hermoso espectáculo pero saben muy bien en qué invertirlo. -

- Como esa pequeña pero exclusiva sala de cine. –

- El observatorio. –

- La máquina dispensadora de palomitas, de dulces y de ICEE. -

- Su maquinita para jugar jockey y la otra de futbol. –

- ¿Y qué me dices de su propia máquina expendedora de café? Definitivamente el café molido a mano tiene un sabor diferente al café procesado industrialmente. -

- ¡Y su exclusiva nevera repleta de helados y paletas! –

- Tranquilo Leo, o pensaré que ese frío Carlos V de chocolate oscuro que devoraste están haciendo efecto en ti. –

- Tal vez sí. – le sonríe muy contento.

- ¡Y la paliza que nos dio el señor Ari Sandy! – Donatelo se deja contagiar por esa sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! No me la recuerdes, todavía me duele el caparazón, pero me dio gusto que saliera de su despacho y que se divirtiera con su hija. -

- Y con nosotros, auque nos dejo sin una ficha. Es muy bueno jugando al póker, Sherly también. -

- Sí. Aunque Rafa insistía que usaban sus "poderes", pero creo que son buenos porque es su especialidad el manejo de cartas. –

- Y también en "Adivina Quién", "Jenga", y en "Serpientes y Escaleras" nos dejaron _en la calle de la amargura_. -

- Y que lo digas. ¡Pero vendrá el desquite la siguiente vez! -

- Obviamente. – Donatelo se ve entusiasmado por tomar esa revancha, pero luego asume una actitud de seriedad - Aunque de todo esto, fue Sherly quien más me sorprendió. -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Lejos de ser una niña presumida debido a su fama y belleza, es una chica humilde e inteligente. -

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí! Supo debatir contigo sobre los más recientes descubrimientos en la tumba del farón Tutankamón; sobre el verdadero significado de las Profecías Mayas respecto al 2012; o sobre la verdadera causa del calentamiento global que estamos padeciendo. -

- Suponía erróneamente que ella sólo le importaban los unicornios, los conejos salidos del sombrero y las varitas mágicas, pero resultó que es muy curiosa; aunque hay temas que se escapan de su límite, pero fue muy modesta en preguntarme sobre la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, sobre la posibilidad de clonar humanos, o sobre la posibilidad de que los humanos lleguen habitar el planeta Marte. –

- A mi también me dio esa impresión, pero me di cuenta de algo más. –

- ¿Qué? -

- Cuando platicaban… ella se divertía aun tratándose de un tema serio, y tú… tu plática era fría y calculadora. -

- Sé perfectamente que suelo ser demasiado meticuloso cuando se trata de refutan un hecho verosímil… -

- Yo diría que eres meticuloso hasta en la hora de bañarte. – le dice a manera de broma, porque hasta para bañarse es muy ordenado.

- Bueno, sí, lo soy, pero a ella le encanta el descubrimiento, a diferencia de los adolescentes actuales que no apartan la vista de la televisión, del internet o los videojuegos. -

- Le encanta descubrir tanto como a ti. -

- Pero nuestros motivos por el saber son opuestos, completamente opuestos. -

Esto último Donatelo lo dice con cierta aflicción. Leonardo supone de qué se trata.

- Doni, tú no eres como esos tantos otros, como esos humanos que han dejado de creer en la magia. -

- Quizás no, porque jamás he creído en ella. – aunque no es del todo cierto, hubo un pequeño momento, hace mucho tiempo, que aún permanece fresco en su memoria - No me inquieta ni tampoco me molesta que creas que soy uno de esos ateos. -

- Jamás pensaría eso de ti. -

- No es tanto eso, Leo, sino el hecho de que ellos se muestran tan abiertamente, podrían llamar la atención que sienta más que curiosidad. -

- También me preocupa, pero Sherly dijo que saben cómo defenderse; tenemos que confiar en que pueden protegerse a sí mismos. -

- Sí. -

Pero la expresión de preocupación de su hermano lo obliga a dar una idea.

- Tal vez podrías darle uno de nuestros celulares, sólo por el tiempo que estén viviendo en Nueva York antes de que ellos se vayan de gira mundial. -

- Excelente idea. – se levanta y empieza a buscar en sus cajones las piezas que necesita – Puedo construir un cel que emita una poderosa señal que no importando en que parte del mundo se encuentre, podremos localizarla enseguida, para lo que tendríamos que irnos muy rápido, quizas sea necesario un jet para transportarnos… -

- Pero Doni, – Leonardo se ha puesto en pie y tomado la mano de su hermano para evitar que se ponga a crear las ideas que están surgiendo en su cabeza – eso puedes hacerlo después de descansar. -

- Eso tiene lógica. -

Pero aun hay algo que parece que quisiera confesar la tortuga genio, así que Leonardo espera pacientemente aunque se muere de cansancio.

- No quería parecer un maleducado, pero casi estuve a punto de decirles a el Señor Ari Sandy y a Sherly que me demostraran, ahí en su casa y no sobre un escenario "arreglado", esa magia que tanto insisten en que existe. -

- Es cosa de que lo desees realmente y no en que pienses en descubrir el secreto. – le sonríe para alentarlo – Descansa, al rato tendrás más tiempo para asimilarlo. -

- Cierto, ya es tarde. -

Ambos regresan a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Que descanses. -

- Tú también –

Pero en unos minutos, Leonardo sale de su casa; esperó a que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos. No quiso comentárselo a nadie, no quería preocuparlos, mucho menos al Señor Ari Sandy ni a su hija, pero en la función a la que ellos asistieron, él vio a Oroku Saki y a Karai entre los espectadores; los vigiló toda la función, parecía que la disfrutaron tanto como ellos, pero ahora prefiere ir a la casa de Sherly a asegurarse que ambos están bien, sólo para asegurarse, quizás sólo se trata de su afamada paranoia.

.

Casi en el despunte del alba, Donatelo tiene una pesadilla que lo obliga a despertarse entre sobresaltos y escalofríos.

- ¡Sherly! -

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**UN TOQUE MÁ****GICO**

Los primeros rayos del sol aun no comienzan siquiera a iluminar las calles vacías del vecindario, sólo el lejano horizonte luce algo brillante pero el resto del cielo sigue conservando un tono azul profundo; el silencio perezoso no se inmuta ante la proximidad de un nuevo día, se tiende plácidamente en calles, en las casas, en los dormitorios… pero repentinamente, un ruido sobresalta a la tranquilidad y al silencio, el rugido de un motor que va a toda marcha quebranta ese sosiego que no esperaba este abrupto despertar.

El Acorazado avanza por una calle a gran velocidad; luego enfrena bruscamente, los neumáticos rechinan con furia dejando marcado el pavimento; dos tortugas bajan de prisa del vehículo y se dirigen a una casa, la tercer tortuga va arrastrando los pies.

Donatelo, al llegar a la puerta, no toca el timbre, de una patada la abre.

- ¡Sherly! – entra llamándola a gritos - ¡Sherly! –

- ¡Perate Doni! – le llama Rafael - ¿Qué no ves que todo está en orden? –

Un vistazo rápido a la sala y nada está volteado, ni roto o rasgado.

Donatelo sube a la habitación de la chica maga, toca una vez y luego la abre. No necesita accionar el interruptor para ver que Sherly no está en su cama, está desordenada pero ella no está.

Sale de ahí y va a la habitación del Señor Ari Sandy; también toca y abre con cautela. No está.

- Ninguno de los dos se encuentra. – voltea y le dice a Rafael, quien se va acercando – Sherly ni el Señor Ari Sandy están en sus habitaciones. – su voz denota preocupación.

- A lo mejor salieron. – Rafael dice con fastidio; ha sido sacado de su hamaca a una hora demasiada madrugadora.

- ¿A dónde podrían haber ido? Nos retiramos a la una de la mañana; después de la partida de póker, dudo que Sherly y el señor Ari Sandy se hayan levantado a las… - consulta su reloj que lleva debajo de su muñequera – 5:15 para salir a dar un paseo. -

En las caras de las jóvenes tortugas se ve el cansancio por haber pasado una grandiosa noche y por haber dormido poco.

- Cinco y cuarto… - llega Miguel Ángel con sus hermanos, muerto de sueño – son las 5 y cuarto… todavía tenía unas dos horas más de ssuuueeeñññooooohhhhhmmmm – bosteza; como va caminando con los ojos casi cerrados, choca con Rafael, pero el impacto es leve, y lo que hace es recargar su cabeza sobre el caparazón de su hermano - No es mi camita… pero creo queeeeeeeeehhmmmmm sirveeeeeeeeeehhmmmm. -

- Pierdo tiempo tratando de razonar con ustedes. – dice Donatelo ahora molesto; entra a la habitación del mago y enciende la luz; comienza a buscar la probable causa de la ausencia de la chica y el hombre.

- Yo quisiera saber dónde está Leo. – Rafael entra también, poco a poco se convence de que algo está mal; al entrar él se oye un ¡PLOP! que ambas tortugas ignoran.

- Es extraño que Leo no estuviera en su habitación, ni siquiera durmió ahí. -

- Y también fue extraño lo que dijiste, que en un sueño Sherly te pidió ayuda. – Rafael comienza a buscar pistas también.

Donatelo se pierde un momento en recordar el sueño: Sherly llegaba corriendo, estaba tremendamente asustada y cuando él intentó acercarse, ella desapareció; al despertar, tuvo la leve sensación de que en realidad estaba en peligro. Como ninja, sabe proyectar su conciencia fuera de su cuerpo, se preguntó si Sherly sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, pero a los pocos instantes de haber abierto los ojos, se presentó esa vocecita de la razón, esa voz que le ha ayudado en incontables veces: cuando su primer hogar fue destruido, la voz le indicó que llamara por celular a su Maestro, ya que aparentemente había quedado enterrado tras un derrumbe y esa voz serena de su razón le dijo que llamara a su Maestro y eso hizo, marcó al celular de Splinter y no se puso a gritar de desesperación como Leonardo; cuando, en el planeta D'Hoonnib, estuvieron en medio del fuego cruzado entre la Federación y los Triceratones, la voz le dijo que no esperara a un plan B de parte de su líder para actuar, le dijo que ese rifle de iones abandonado podría usarlo como un propulsor y sacar a sus hermanos y al fugitoide de ahí, y eso hizo y el plan funcionó, sus hermanos y él consiguieron huir aunque sin su amigo de metal; fue esa misma voz que le sugirió llevar consigo siempre una bolsa en la que podía cargar cualquier utensilio que pudiera ser de provecho en alguna situación de emergencia, y así lo ha hecho y ha sido en varias ocasiones que llevar esa bolsa consigo ha sido de mucha utilidad; y hace escasos minutos esa voz de la razón le dijo que ese sueño en el que Sherly le pedía ayuda sólo era un sueño, sólo fue eso: su preocupación por el bienestar del mago y su hija fue hecha un sueño; estaba por recostarse de nuevo porque esa voz siempre tan confiable le dijo que había sido un mal sueño, cuando otra voz se alzó opacando a la razón, por primera vez escuchó otra voz, no resonando en su cabeza sino en su corazón: ¡Ella te necesita!. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, algo que nunca hace: actuar sin pensar; sin pensarlo, fue de inmediato por sus hermanos para ir en ayuda de Sherly y su padre.

Fue difícil convencerlos de que el mago y su hija estaban en peligro, porque lo único que pudo decir fue que en un sueño Sherly le suplicaba que la ayudara.

De cualquier modo, Sherly debe saber proyectar su conciencia, así que, ¿por qué lo llamó a él? Evidentemente, Leonardo supo del problema antes gracias a ese singular sexto sentido que posee él, pero algo le sucedió que no llegó a ayudar, entonces, ¿por qué Sherly no recurrió a Rafael que le aseguró que si necesitaba un guardaespaldas podía contar con él? ¿O Miguel Ángel, que le hizo reír bastante durante esa pequeña fiesta que armaron en la casa de los Arabi? Ella y él charlaron, sí, aunque sólo respondió a todas las dudas que ella tenía de este tema o de este otro, pero ¿por qué le pidió ayuda a él, que es el genio pero un inútil en las peleas?

- Aparentemente no hubo violencia. – concluye con la inspección.

- Tal vez… hubo alguna emergencia y tuvieron que salir de prisa. -

- Tal vez. -

- Eso o un profesional en el sigilo se los llevo. – Rafael comienza a aceptar que esos dos magos sí están en problemas - Acuérdate que ellos se muestran ante todo mundo; tal vez a alguien le quedó la _espinita_, como a ti, por ver si lo que hacen es de a deveras y vino a comprobarlo. -

- Alguien como Shredder. -

- Y alguien como Leo, seguro que sintió malas vibras y debió haber regresado a vigilar, por eso no durmió en su cuarto. -

- Y padeciendo de desvelo y cansancio fue capturado fácilmente. -

- ¡Cómo me _choca_ que no nos incluya en sus planes! – golpea su puño contra su palma.

- Quizás consideró que no habría problemas. -

- Ahora _pa'que se le quite_ no vamos por él. -

- Pero sí iremos por Sherly. -

- Por supuesto. – Rafael echa a andar pero halla un estorbo en el suelo - ¡Miguel, levántate o te quedas! -

- Cinco… minutos… más. – está 'enroscado' en pleno piso, pero es que tiene mucho sueño.

Rafael lo levanta bien fácil y se lo lleva de regreso al vehículo.

.

- Leo. –

Una suave voz hace eco en esa lúgubre habitación.

- Leo. -

Insiste la voz, pero la tortuga no se mueve.

Sherly suspira; podría ponerse a gritar para despertar a la tortuga de un susto, pero incluso así no se despertaría, no vio cómo lo atraparon a él también, pero por los moretones que tiene en su cuerpo, lo golpearon con fuerza.

La chica y la tortuga están encerrados en una habitación poco iluminada, sentados en el polvoriento y frío suelo (Leonardo recargado en la pared), atado él con gruesas cadenas y ella con una rasposa cuerda.

Sherly mira hacia la puerta de metal que no tiene ninguna apertura.

Se angustia al pensar en dónde estará su padre.

.

- Te niegas a revelarme cómo emplear la magia de tu artilugio. – dice la voz impaciente de Oroku Saki; entre sus dedos trae la varita mágica del mago Ari Sandy, quien está atado con cuerdas y postrado ante él.

El prisionero no dice ni una palabra.

- De acuerdo. - sentencia la siniestra voz – Tu silencio ha condenado a tu hija. – los ojos de mago se abren desmesuradamente – Karai, – la mujer se acerca de inmediato – ve por la chica. –

La mujer japonesa hace una reverencia al señor de su clan y se retira de inmediato a cumplir su orden, sin siquiera permitir que se perturbe su alma al oír las angustiosas suplicas del hombre por que no le hagan daño a lo único que le queda en la vida.

.

Sherly oye unos pasos acercarse a la puerta de la celda, se asusta, voltea a ver a la tortuga que es su compañero de celda pero no en la angustia: sigue inconciente.

Por la puerta entra una mujer ataviada con un singular atuendo negro.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – pregunta Sherly con cierta urgencia.

- Te llevaré con él. – responde Karai con una indiferente voz.

Sherly se alegra al oír la noticia pero sólo por un momento porque la mirada insensible de la mujer le hace sentir que la esperanza que tenía sobre que su padre y ella no les pasaría nada se ha desintegrado por completo.

Karai levanta a la chica con brusquedad por un brazo.

Sherly, al ser conducida, ni siquiera voltea a ver a quien deja solo en la fría celda, sus oraciones se enfocan en el único que ha ocupado sus ruegos desde que fueron hechos prisioneros.

- "_Doni._" -

.

- Una bodega abandonada. – confirma Donatelo.

- ¿Por qué los traerían aquí, – es la duda que tiene Miguel Ángel – si en el edificio del Pie están armados hasta los dientes? -

Las tres tortugas se apañan contra una de las paredes de la bodega, escudriñando la manera de entrar.

- Lo ignoro. – responde con seriedad Donatelo – También es sospechoso que no le hayan arrebatado a Leonardo su celular, su señal nos condujo hasta aquí pero es como si quisieran que los encontráramos. -

- Osease que es una trampa. – dice Rafael.

- No me importaría – dice Miguel Ángel con cansancio – si me hubiera dejado… - bosteza – doooooorrrmmmmiiiiiirrrr mis horas de sueño. Hubieran escogidooooooooooooooootro día y que mejor de noche para secuestrarlos. -

- Vamos. – Donatelo apremia a sus hermanos.

Los tres se cuelan al interior de la bodega por una grieta de la podrida madera.

.

- ¡Papá! – la chica siente que vuelve a ser feliz tras horas de oscuridad - ¡Ah! – pero un feo apretón en su hombro le recuerda en dónde está.

Karai la obliga a arrodillarse frente a Oroku Saki y vuelve a presionar el hombro de la chica sabiendo exactamente en qué punto puede provocar mayor dolor, mucho dolor.

- ¡AAAAHH! -

- ¡No la lastimen, por favor! -

- ¡Entonces revélame tus secretos, mago! -

El mago mira al monstruo que, ataviado con ropa similar a un keikogi, ruge reclamando sus secretos para él sin ser merecedor de tal honor; baja rápidamente la mirada al suelo, no puede sostener ese crudo exigir y porque sus propios ojos comienzan a quemarle; las lágrimas se aglomeran queriendo ser las primeras en escabullirse porque un viejo dolor comienza a escarbar su corazón, un viejo dolor que ha resurgido ante la idea de perder lo que ama más que a su vida misma; las lágrimas comienzan a escabullirse y los recuerdos a despertar: los días felices que vivió con su esposa son eclipsados por los días más negros, incluso el nacimiento de su única hija ha sido opacado por los insoportables días en los que renunció a su misión y entonces la desesperación lo obligó a entregarse a la bebida, los días que elevaba la voz con tan sólo escuchar un amable y tierno "¿Estás bien querido?" o por un inocente llanto de su bebé, esos días en los que perdió completamente la esperanza en que los seres humanos volverían a creer en la magia, magia que su lengua negó en esa oscura noche y ese espíritu de la cobardía se apoderó de él y lo obligó a golpear a la mujer que amaba…

Y a ella la perdió.

Y este día perderá a su hija también.

Dominando, o intentando dominar los escalofríos que le producen tan amargos recuerdos, el mago consigue ponerse de pie aunque torpemente, y mira a los ojos inflexibles del monstruo.

- La práctica de la magia – habla con seguridad aunque el dolor de los recuerdos intenta colarse - es inherente al hombre. Todo aquel que ha deseado desde el fondo de su corazón, ha visto como ese deseo se materializa. Entonces ¿qué pasa cuando creemos desear y las cosas no suceden? ¿Podemos hacer lo que queramos? O ¿Cuáles son los límites? La primera regla es "Haz lo que quieras, pero sin dañar a nadie", y la magia respeta esta regla absoluta, pero tú no lo harás, no respetarás esa sencilla regla, jamás conocerás el poder de la verdadera magia. -

Oroku Saki toma bruscamente al hombre del cuello de su pijama y tira de éste para hablarle al hombre más de cerca, para que pueda comprender su petición.

- Es MI problema – su voz suena tranquilamente amenazadora – el uso que se me antoje darle, TU problema es decidir entre la relevación de tus secretos o la vida de tu hija. – lo suelta.

El hombre baja la cabeza. Sabía que podrían encontrarse con personas ambiciosas de poder, sabía que sus vidas corrían peligro en cada ciudad, en cada país, en cada presentación… sin embargo, siempre ha estado preparado para cualquier peligro, pero este individuo envió a sombras por ellos, no puede darles otro nombre a esos individuos que se escabulleron en su tranquilo sueño como mudos nubarrones y los amordazaron. ¿Cómo podría haber combatido contra eso?

Y el sol sigue oculto tras esas oscuras y tenebrosas nubes de la duda: ¿de verdad piensa sacrificar lo que más ama en el mundo por proteger al resto del mundo? y es que en lo que sí no tiene la más mínima duda es sobre ese hombre; ¡claro que la magia tiene sus reglas! pero no duda que Oroku Saki posea la voluntad que se necesita para romper esas reglas, le será sumamente sencillo aprender y dominar la magia, aunque vaya a emplearla para la maldad.

Levanta la mirada hacia su captor.

- Papá, no le digas. - Sherly dice con nerviosismo, ya ha adivinado las intenciones de su padre.

- Sólo tiene que… - empieza a decir temblándole la voz, y es que ser el verdugo de la raza humana sí está para pensarlo dos veces.

El mago Ari Sandy no es el único a quien la duda lo acosa, en Karai también hay una guerra desatada entre acceder a lo que su padre le ordena (lastimar a una niña indefensa) o escuchar por una vez a su sentido común y dejar libres a ese pobre hombre y a su hija.

Sólo que hay ocasiones en las que la vida no te da el tiempo que necesitas para tomar la decisión más acertada… Un fuerte crujido de la puerta al ser derribada interrumpe las palabras del hombre y los pensamientos de la mujer, y una advertencia también llega a interrumpir ese crucial momento.

- ¡Déjalos ir, Shredder! – escupe con furia Donatelo.

- Como siempre – dice Oroku Saki con tranquilidad – tan oportunos, tortugas. -

Rafael no espera que Oroku Saki lo aburra con un discurso tipo "han sido la piedra en mi zapato por demasiado tiempo", ni de "está vez terminaré con ustedes", y ni siquiera se fija en el hecho curioso de que Oroku Saki no traiga puesta su armadura sino su atuendo habitual, él ataca a Karai para liberar a Sherly, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel siguen el ejemplo de su hermano mayor en segundo orden a falta de la presencia de su líder.

Karai esquiva las sais de Rafael, lo que la obliga a apartarse de Sherly (Sherly aprovecha para voltear a todas partes y ver si halla algo que le ayude a cortar las cuerdas), Donatelo hace girar su bo peligrosamente cerca de Oroku Saki pero él salta y apenas regresa a tierra debe agachar la cabeza porque los chackos buscan noquearlo, a escasos centímetros logra esquivarlos, lo que no se salva del golpe es la varita mágica que él traía consigo, en un leve chasquido se rompe en dos.

- Okama. – maldice entre dientes, arroja la varita, ya no le sirve de nada.

Continua esquivando el ataque conjunto.

El Señor Ari Sandy va como puede al lado de su hija que está cerca de una ventana rota restregando las cuerdas sobre los vidrios quebrados.

Karai hace que sus katanas choquen a la defensiva contra las sais de Rafael.

Oroku Saki ha tomado la pata rota de una mesa y con ésta ataja el golpe de la vara bo.

Karai sigue defendiéndose pero Rafael traba su sai entre la espada y de un tirón de la arrebata.

Oroku Saki contiene un golpe del chacko pero Miguel Ángel lo despoja de su arma.

Parece que las tortugas conseguirán someter a sus enemigos, pero en una mirada fugaz, Karai y Oroku Saki deciden cambiar de táctica: atacar.

Karai, en un finísimo movimiento atrapa el brazo derecho de Rafael y él antes de que con su mano libre la golpee, ella le propina tres impactos tremendos e instantáneos en el estomago.

Oroku Saki le arrebata a Donatelo su bo y lo golpea con su propia arma mandándolo lejos, y también la usa para que en éste se enreden los chakos, se los arrebata a su dueño y lo noquea con la misma vara.

No les fue tan difícil someter a las tortugas, por eso Oroku Saki sonríe, y por eso Sherly la invade un gran miedo.

- ¡Doni! -

El Señor Ari Sandy se apresura a cortar las gruesas cuerdas aunque sienta que es su piel la que está siendo cortada por las ásperas ataduras.

Oroku Saki arroja el arma que tomó prestada y se acerca a ellos a un paso decidido; llega y con levantar una mano Karai le arroja la katana que acaba de recuperar; la atrapa sin problemas y la hoja la coloca justo en el cuello de la chica.

La prisionera entiende que ya no puede seguir intentando liberarse, se queda quieta en espera de su muerte. El mago también desiste.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunta el japonés con creciente impaciencia.

- Deja que mi hija se vaya, y te diré todo cuanto sé, te doy mi palabra. -

Sherly abre un poco sus resecos labios para suplicarle a su padre que no haga eso, pero al moverse se corta ella misma con la katana y un delgado hilo de sangre brota de su delicada piel, apenas deja que se oiga un leve quejido de dolor.

El Señor Ari Sandy no aparta la mirada esta vez, mira con decisión a Oroku Saki. Eso parece bastarle para confiar en el mago, hace un lado la filosa hoja y Karai se apresura a ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie y la conduce a la puerta que ya no hay en esa habitación.

Sherly mira hacia atrás, mira cómo se va alejando de su padre que aún sostiene la mirada a Oroku Saki como si temiera que si la desvía tan sólo un poco, tan sólo para despedirse de ella, ese hombre pudiera cambiar de parecer. Sus ojos se humedecen, no podrá siquiera despedirse de su padre porque sabe, de algún modo, que no volverá a verlo.

Su corazón no tarda en protestar.

_¡No quiero perderlo__! ¡No de nuevo!_

Todos esos años que no lo tuvo a su lado fueron los más tristes de su niñez: pasaron muchos años antes de que su madre le revelara que su padre no había muerto en un accidente como muchas veces le había dicho (porque una oscura noche tuvo mucho miedo de su propio esposo y huyo con su bebé). Tantos años separada de él…

Y de nuevo lo apartan de su lado.

Las lágrimas opacan sus ojos y no le dejan ver al hombre que le dio la vida y que le reveló sus secretos sin siquiera dudarlo, no como su madre que se dejó arrastrar por el miedo y el odio para ocultarle que él vivía; sus piernas están a punto de doblársele y el llanto ha desbordarse pero una débil voz logra hacerse oír en medio de su tormento.

- Sherly. -

No es su padre, él sigue manteniendo distraído al monstruo que la separa de su lado, es Donatelo que está recobrando la conciencia, pero algo, algo se agita en el interior de la chica al comprender que no únicamente su padre es quien corre peligro.

- Si así… - Rafael se va levantado del polvoriento piso poco a poco – como se siente despertar con la 'cruda'… nunca voy a 'chupar'. -

Miguel Ángel también empieza a levantarse torpemente.

- Sherly… - vuelve a hablar Donatelo, recuperándose no tan deprisa como quisiera, pero lo que ve le hace olvidar el dolor que recorre su cuerpo: la mirada de muerte en los ojos de Oroku Saki y la mirada valiente pero de resignación del mago; entonces voltea a ver a Sherly, pero ella ha inclinado la cabeza y sus cabellos ondulados ocultan su cara.

La chica está escuchando atentamente un susurro que sólo ella puede oír, ese susurro le pide que diga unas palabras…

Algo obliga a Karai a apartarse de la chica, y los dos hombres dejan su silenciosa confrontación porque también algo les obliga a voltear, incluso las tortugas les parece sentir que deben voltear para mirar a Sherly; todos enfocan su atención en la chica y por ello nadie repara que Leonardo acaba de llegar cojeando y dispuesto a pelear, aunque Leonardo también se siente obligado a poner su atención en la chica igual que los demás.

Las tortugas y los humanos escuchan claramente lo que Sherly, muy a su pesar de sentir que sus labios se le quiebran por lo reseco que los tiene, y todo por el miedo que tenía, sí, ya no tiene miedo gracias a esa voz que le habla y le brinda confort.

La voz le pide que ella diga:

- Haz tu voluntad. -

Una chispa blanca surge de entre las cuerdas que aprisionan a la chica, pareciera que emana de su pecho, entonces la luz cobra fuerza cuando ella vuelve a repetir las mismas palabras con más ánimo.

- Haz tu voluntad. -

La luz toma un poco más de intensidad y las cuerdas se convierten en ramas y flores cuyo aroma se esparce en seguida por esa habitación e inmediatamente las ramas se aflojan y caen liberando a su prisionera.

Sintiéndose liberada, Sherly se vuelve hacia Oroku Saki, levanta una mano como acusándolo de todos los crímenes que ha cometido y declarando la sentencia; Sherly parece que va a volver a decir lo mismo, pero sus palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta reseca.

Karai corre a interponerse entre la chica y su padre como si la chica fuera a dispararle una bala con ayuda de una pistola Cop 357, y lo consigue, Karai consigue ponerse como el blanco y no padre, pero eso no evita que Oroku Saki sea enjuiciado.

La mujer debe voltear hacia quien protegía al sentir una rara energía, ve con asombro que hay una luz que comienza a envolver a su padre, una energía que proviene de ninguna parte porque ni la luz que ahora emana de la misma Sherly se encausa hacia el hombre como lo haría un río que se dirige al mar; esa energía que rodea a Oroku Saki lo envuelve completamente y en un instante estalla en infinidad de chispas. Oroku Saki ha desaparecido ante los ojos de los presentes.

Karai no tuvo tiempo de siquiera nombrar a la única persona que le ha brindado el cariño que sus padres no quisieron darle.

Sherly no se da el tiempo de pensar en lo que acaba de hacer, sólo se deja guiar por ese consolador susurro, ahora dirige su mano hacia su padre y las cuerdas se convierten en ramas y flores y caen al piso. Él, al verse libre, de inmediato va a reunirse con su hija y la estrecha entre sus malheridos brazos.

La luz que rodea a la chica se apaga apaciblemente.

Las cuatro tortugas miran la conmovedora reunión entre padre e hija, luego voltean a mirar a Karai, ella esa arrodillada en el lugar en el que estaba Oroku Saki apenas hace un instante, pero luego se percatan que ella levanta algo del suelo: un conejo de color amarillo naranja.

- Aaa… - Rafael está por decir algo pero su asombro se lo impide, y también la rápida huida de la mujer.

Karai, llevándose al conejo consigo, escapa por una de las tantas ventanas rotas.

Leonardo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo estarían mirando por un largo rato hacia donde ha escapado la ninja, pero un grito de alegría los distrae.

- ¡DONI! – Sherly, en quien el miedo ha regresado pero ya no tan descomunal como antes, se arroja a sus brazos.

Donatelo no duda en recibirla.

* * *

**N/A1: **Un **Keikogi** es esa ropa que se ponen los practicantes de artes marciales que utilizan durante los ejercicios, y lo que viste Oroku Saki se le parece, por eso puse que así se llama.

**N/A****2: **En la parte en la que enlisto las veces que gracias al ingenio de Doni es que las tortugas han librado algún problema, me hubiera gustado agregar más cosas, pero sólo he visto en doblaje latino hasta la segunda temporada TT así que no supe qué más poner TT

**N/A3****: **Sigo creyendo que Oroku Saki debería ser humano y no un utrom, así que cuando él haga aparición en mis fics es humano.

**N/A****4**: El párrafo en el que Ari Sandy le explica a Saki lo de la magia lo tomé de una página de Internet, así que no me pertenece. Gracias n.n Aunque eso que dice Ari Sandy yo ya lo sabía n.n

**N/A****5**: Lo de las palabras "Haz tu voluntad" las tomé del hermoso libro El Último Unicornio, son casi las mismas palabras que dice el mago Schmendrick cuando logra comprender cómo la magia puede ayudarle, sucede cuando son capturados, Molly y él, por una banda de bandidos, él dice "Magia, haz tu voluntad", en el siguiente capítulo espero poder explicar esto.

Y como comenté en el cap anterior, es un fic cortito, ya está arriba el último capítulo que resultó ser un epilogo algo largo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.


	7. Epilogo

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**UN TOQUE MÁ****GICO**

- ¡Un conejo, Enid! –

- Un conejo. -

- ¡Sí! Si no lo hubiera visto tampoco me la hubiera creído, lo bueno que desperté antes para verlo. -

- Yo te creo. -

- Por eso me caes bien, – le sonríe a la linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color verde lima que está sentada a su lado – siempre me pones atención aunque me la pase hable y hable de lo que sea, desde cómics o hasta del clima. -

- Hasta hablando del clima eres divertido. – le dice con mucha sinceridad y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Yo también te creo, Mia! – le dice un niño que tiene cierto parecido con la chica, sentado en uno de los sillones.

- ¡Y espérate, Evander! ¡Hubieras visto como Sherly se encendió como un arbolito de navidad! Bueno, no le crecieron lucecitas como las lucecitas que se le ponen a los arbolitos de navidad ni tampoco empezó a parpadear al ritmo de un villancico de navidad, fue algo así como… ¡Goku!, como Goku cuando eleva su Ki hasta el infinito y más allá. -

- ¡Oh! -

- También veo las caricaturas con Evander, en especial Dragon Ball, sé a qué te refieres. –

- ¡Pues fue algo así, Enid! Pero esa luz no era de color dorado como el Ki de Goku sino blanca, tan blanca como la primera nevada de invierno, pero no se sentía frío sino que hacía calor, pero tampoco fue como estar en la playa quemándote, fue… fue… como lo que sientes cuando tu hermano te abraza después de que soñaste una fea pesadilla. -

- O como lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. -

Miguel Ángel observa a la chica que está sentada a su lado.

- Si es lo mismo que yo siento cuando estamos juntos, como ahorita… - toma su mano con suma delicadeza, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que han cobrado un brillo muy especial que otras veces le ha parecido que ha visto – creo que fue algo así, sólo que un poquito diferente, sólo un poquito. -

- O como lo feliz que me siento – dice el niño emocionado por entender lo que dice su amigo – cuando venimos a visitarlos después de la escuela, como hoy, como todos los días. –

La chica y el niño llevan puestos los uniformes de la escuela.

Y Enid cree que su hermano tiene razón: le hace feliz venir a ver a su amigos de piel verde y caparazón, sólo que ahora que Miguel Ángel tiene aferrada su mano… provoca que su corazón comience a palpitar un poco más de prisa, y sus mejillas las siente levemente más cálidas.

- Esa es la magia que tanto muestran en sus espectáculos Sherly y el señor Ari Sandy. – se obliga a decir, hablando es el su único modo que ha encontrado para no sucumbir a ese agradable impulso que la invita a acercarse más a él pero que hasta ahora no ha querido intentarlo, porque busca el momento adecuado; aparta su mano.

- Yo creo que ese es otro tipo de magia, - dice Miguel Ángel animado por seguirles contando a sus dos amigos humanos - eso es para entretenerte; la que usó Sherly contra Shredder fue algo muy diferente, de eso estoy seguro, incluso ella trató de explicar, que no se trata de deshacerte de tu enemigo sólo porque tienes el poder para hacerlo. –

- Algo así – dice Evander - como el Tío Ben le dijo a Peter: "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". -

- Eso es muy cierto, - dice Sherly, recordando que esas visitas casi diarias también tiene que ver con el propio aprendizaje sobre el manejo de su "fuerza".

- Por eso – continua Miguel Ángel - el hechizo que hizo Sherly a Oroku Saki no fue extremo, ella lo convirtió en un conejo, en un animalito indefenso y que no nos dará problemas por un tiempo porque el hechizo no durará para siempre, sólo por un rato. A mí me hubiera gustado que lo hubiera dejado así, pero bueno, ya encontraremos la manera de que ese pillo ya no le de_ lata_ a nadie, y después de esto no volerá a molestar a Sherly ni a su papá, porque sabe lo que le espera si vuelve a intentarlo. -

- Lo lograrán, vencerán a Shredder, porque el peso que va adquiriendo su alma gracias a su insaciable ambición, será lo que lo hundirá en el fango de la perdición. – dice Enid.

- ¡Orales! Tú sí te aplicas en las clases de Sensei. -

Ella sonríe por el halago.

- ¿Pero saben que fue lo mejor de todo? –

- No, ¿qué fue? –

- ¿Qué? -

- Sensei le aplicó un castigo a Leo por no confiar en su equipo, osea, en nosotros: no hubiera habido tanto problema si hubiéramos ido todos a vigilar. –

- Dudo que haya sido porque no confiara en ustedes. – dice Enid.

- Eso dijo, que realmente no creyó que Saki fuera por ellos justamente ese día, pero de esto tomamos ventaja: le pedimos a Sensei que nos dejara a su equipo elegir el castigo. -

- ¿Y qué castigo fue? – pregunta Evander.

- ¡Qué en tres oportunidades, que él no tendrá idea de cuándo serán, le caeríamos encima para hacerle cosquillas! -

- ¡Cosquillas y entre todos! – dice Evander, ya ha podido ser testigo de esos ataques de coquillas entre tortugas – Pobrecito. -

- Me parece un buen castigo. – Enid está de acuerdo.

- Sip. Con la condición que él no use eso de "La mente domina el cuerpo" para que sea más fácil hacerle cosquillas, y adivinen qué. –

- ¿Qué? –

- Ambos están invitados para el primer castigo que se le aplicará hoy. –

- ¡Súper! – vitorea el niño.

- Si crees que es buena idea… -

- ¡Oh! Tú confía en mí. –

- Siempre. –

- Así que están los dos invitados hoy a las 6:00 pm para… -

- Hola niños. – llega Splinter a saludar.

- Hola Sensei. -

- ¿Se divierten? -

- Es que les estaba contando nuestra aventura de "El conejo que no pudo decir '¿Qué pasa, Doc'?" -

- ¿Otra vez? -

- Me gusta que me lo cuente de nuevo, - dice Enid - Mia es un excelente Cuentacuentos. -

- ¡Lo es! – también lo afirma Evander - Por eso prefiero que me lea la 'Justice Force', ¡le salen bien la actuación de todos los personajes, hasta la de las chicas!

- Es talento natural, amigo mío. – dice el Cuentacuentos muy orgulloso de su habilidad.

- Terminarás de contarles otro día. – sentencia Splinter – Deben comenzar con su clase. -

Enid y Evander se ponen de pie y hacen una reverencia a su Maestro.

- ¡Hai! – le responden con emoción.

- Bueno, - se levanta Miguel Ángel – mientras yo iré haciendo los preparativos para la operación secreta: "Emboscada al Chico de Azul, parte número 1", antes de que Leo regrese de la tienda de Abril. También va a venir Sherly. -

- ¿Ya le ha pedido permiso a su padre? – como tal, Splinter hace lo suyo.

- Claro, Sensei. – sube a su habitación, pero tiene que detenerse - ¡Ah! Se me pasaba: recuérdenme preguntarle al Chico de Azul cuando lo tengamos sometido que nos revele como le hizo para quitarse las cadenas. –

- ¿No ha querido decir nada? – pregunta Evander.

- No. Ya que fuimos primero por Sherly y su papá porque eran los que más nos preocupaban, a él tuvimos que dejarlo para el último, y así como así llegó como refuerzo aunque ya no era necesario, y no ha querido decirnos cómo le hizo para quitarse esas fuertes cadenas; dice que los magos no revelan sus secretos, y un ninja menos. -

- Yo te acuerdo. – se ofrece el niño.

- Gracias. – sigue su camino.

Splinter sonríe al pensar en que sus hijos estaban haciendo más amistades, aunque fueran tan singulares como ellos mismos: Enid y Sherly.

Se retira con sus dos alumnos a que se preparen para su entrenamiento.

.

Donatelo está en su computadora pero no trabaja en ésta, está distraído en sus pensamientos. Sherly llegara en algunos minutos, y eso le sirve de excusa para pensar en lo que pasó hace un par de días.

Todos creyeron que Oroku Saki había desaparecido tras ese estallido de luces que Sherly provocó sin siquiera tocarlo o con ayuda de una varita mágica, pero después se dieron cuenta al ver que en realidad Oroku Saki había sido transformado en un conejo. A Miguel Ángel pudo haberle hecho gracia (no paró de reír por un buen rato), pero Sherly, al descubrir esa magia a la que pocos pueden acceder, sólo la usó para neutralizar al enemigo, al menos por un tiempo; eso es algo que su Maestro siempre les recuerda a sus hermanos y a él: nunca llegar a un enfrentamiento directo a menos que sea inevitablemente necesario, y para no enfrentar a Oroku Saki en una pelea mortal, Sherly lo transformó en un indefenso animalito.

¡Eso es lo que quería ver! ¿No? (se recrimina a si mismo) Quería ver que el mago o Sherly hicieran algo que definitivamente no se pudiera explicar con algún teorema o truco, y eso pasó, incluso ella los llevó de vuelta a su propia casa, desaparecieron de la bodega abandonada y reaparecieron en la casa de los magos, en otras palabras: fueron teletransportados sin necesidad de algún tipo de dispositivo electrónico. Con eso sólo aceptó la existencia de la magia, pero hubo algo que consiguió que su creencia reviviera, algo que se agitó convulsivamente alegre en su pecho… aunque también provocó que lo asaltara otra interrogante.

Por su parte, no se sorprendió de sí mismo el que acertara que Sherly y padre estaban en problemas, ella misma les explicó cuando estaban todos en la sala tomando un té para tranquilizar los nervios, que su espíritu invadió los sueños de él para pedirle ayuda; en ese momento no se atrevió a preguntarle por que fue justamente a él a quien acudió; aprovechó para hablar con ella cuando fue a la cocina por galletas, ya que Miguel Ángel, aparte de tomar algo caliente, tenía que comer algo para calmar los nervios, y usó la excusa de ayudarle con el aperitivo.

- _Fue impresionante el merecido que le diste a Shredder. – _él inició la conversación.

- _No fui yo, fue la magia que hizo su voluntad. -_

- _¿La magia… tiene voluntad propia? -_

- _La magia no la sacas de una varita magia, ni de un amuleto, ni haciendo dibujos en el piso, ni repitiendo palabras que se suponen son hechizos, la magia viene a ti y es ella misma la que actúa a través de ti. –_

_- Si no es así como funciona, __ya que tu varita fue rota, ¿cómo es que lograste que viniera a ti?_ -

Ella no le respondió, se veía afectada todavía por lo ocurrido; no insistió.

-_ Vaya_ _que fuimos de utilidad_; - Donatelo confesó con vergüenza – _Karai y Shredder apenas se esforzaron para sacarnos de combate_. -

- _Pero fue porque estaban cansados por la pachanga tan divertida que desatamos anoche. – _trató de sonreír.

- _Sí, me divertí mucho. -_

- _Yo también_. – ella sonrío al recordar mientas vaciaba los paquetes de galletas sobre un plato plano y amplio, pero al recordar otro hecho, se entristeció - _Yo no tengo amigos. – _Donatelo no le sorprendió la revelación de ese secreto, su cabeza trabajó velozmente para sacar suposiciones, suposiciones que concordaron perfectamente con lo demás que dijo Sherly – _Viví_ _con mi madre por muchos años porque… papá siempre ha estado viajando, pero hace un par de años decidí ser maga como él_. _Viajamos mucho. Nos quedamos algunos meses en cada ciudad que visitamos, pero yo no ingreso a la escuela porque no tengo mucho tiempo para asistir y por el tiempo es que casi no tengo contacto con mis amigos de la primaria, un poco por internet y nada más; mi tiempo se me va preparando los actos que presentáremos en cada función y como ningún acto es igual al anterior, es mucho trabajo el que hacemos; a veces conseguimos contratar un maestro para que me de clases particulares, y en otras ocasiones aprendo por mi misma; por eso no voy a la escuela, por eso no tengo amigos, pero anoche me divertí mucho con ustedes. -_

- _Mi familia y yo tampoco tenemos muchos amigos, aunque a decir verdad, hay una chica que conocimos hace poco y está siendo entrenada por mi Sensei, le está ayudando a controlar su propia fuerza. - _

- _Debe ser muy fuerte. -_

- Sí_, pero me parece que es más apegada a Miguel más que a algunos de los otros_. –

– _Es que es muy divertido_. – con recordar a Miguel cantando "Hakuna Matata", canción de El Rey León que interpretó en ese pequeño concurso de karaoke que se les ocurrió en esa improvisada fiesta, una sonrisa un poco más amplia afloró de sus labios.

- _Eso dices porque no has vivido con él toda la vida, a veces se vuelve insoportable_. -

- _Pero incluso así, lo quieres_. -

- Claro _que quiero a mi familia; fue por ellos que decidí saber todo, conocer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, porque algo de esos conocimientos me sería de utilidad para salvaguardar a mi familia_. – lo dijo con suma serenidad.

- _Saber es bueno: saber cómo aplicar los primeros auxilios para salvarle la vida a alguien, saber que no debes comer en puestos ambulantes porque puedes contraer parasitosis, saber que debes mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar porque puede transitar algún vehículo y evitas un accidente; saber tiene sus ventajas, pero creo que te obsesionaste con ese saber, eso te orilló a dejar de creer en la magia. -_

- _Porque la magia no pudo ayudarme en una primera y única ocasión que necesite ayuda, cuando era muy niño: los cinco íbamos caminando de regreso a casa, cuando Rafa me arrebató una radio que llevaba y amenazó con romperla, echó a correr y tuve que perseguirlo; cuando volví con mi Sensei para acusar a Rafael porque la había roto, lo hallé inconsciente y a Leo llorando desconsolado y a Miguel que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y yo me asusté, creí que algo muy grave le había sucedido a mi Sensei por la forma tan angustiada en la que lloraba Leo, y por un segundo, por un insignificante segundo llamé a gritos en mi mente al Hada Azul, el Hada que volvió un niño de verdad a Pinocho. - _

_- Sí, __mi madre me contaba ese cuento. -_

- _En ese momento le pedí que ayudara a mi Sensei, pero ella no apareció como lo hacía en la película; entonces recordé que mi Sensei me había dado un pequeño manual que explicaba la aplicación de los primeros auxilios, lo había leído y como mi memoria es buena… - _

- _Más que buena diría yo. – _

- _Recordé que en un capítulo explicaba sobre insolaciones, desmayos, inanición y mareos, todos son preámbulo a un desvanecimiento; mi Sensei se había esforzado en demasía los día pasados, apenas si había comido y dormido, y esa noche parecía muy cansado, así que su cuerpo colapsó por el agotamiento; recordar lo aprendido de ese libro me dio más confianza, ya no sentí miedo; le pedí a Rafa que fuera por unos amigos quienes nos ayudaron a llegar a casa; uno de ellos nos dijo lo que le había pasado, fue lo que ya sabía; me sentí muy feliz porque había acertado, sabía que no había de que preocuparse, pero no pude hacer nada para que Leo se tranquilizara, lloró de una manera como jamás lo había visto y como nunca he visto que vuelva a llorar. – _en esta parte él perdió la serenidad.

- _Eras un niño, Doni, ¿qué más podías hacer? -_

- _Lo comprendí después, - _entonces pareció que recobró algo de determinación - _entendí que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se volviera a repetir un desagradable incidente, y lo conseguiría si podría aprender absolutamente todo. Ahora me doy cuenta que eso es algo imposible, pero creo que no lo he hecho tan mal. -_

Sherly pensó sintiendo compasión por ese chico, Donatelo sacrificó una parte muy importante de él para proteger a su familia: su capacidad de asombrarse, nada puede tomarlo por sorpresa, nada, de lo contrario significaría perder a los suyos.

- _Puedo imaginar que sí, si es impresionante cómo acondicionaste ese camión que transportaba dinero en un camión de batalla_. – lo dijo porque también había traído de regreso a El Acorazado, eso fue después de que Donatelo se diera cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

- _Y no has visto el Caparasub_. – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

- _Tal vez cuando estemos con menos ajetreo, pueda visitarlos_. -

_- Cuando quieras. – _le hubiera gustado saber más de ella, por ejemplo, ¿dónde estaba su madre? porque vio varias fotos suyas en la sala_, _pero pensó que no era el momento; si había la oportunidad de seguirla viendo, probablemente podría platicar de muchas otras cosas - _Será mejor que llevemos las galletas, o Miguel sufrirá un colapso. - _

- _¡Jajajaja! – _Sherly por fin pudo reír después de la amarga experiencia - _¡Sí, ya lo creo! -_

Donatelo extendió la mano para tomar el plato y llevarlo él, pero su mano fue aprisionada por la mano de Sherly; él tuvo que mirar esos destellantes ojos color azul rey.

- Gracias. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Entonces Donatelo se decidió a hacerle la pregunta que rondaba insistentemente en su cabeza.

- _¿Por qué me pediste ayuda a mí? Rafa es el fuerte, Miguel es el gracioso_. _Yo seré el listo pero no soy el tipo de Caballero que rescata Damiselas en desgracia. _-

Sherly soltó su mano, él temió que la hubiera ofendido, pero lo que Sherly hizo fue sonreírle de una manera muy especial y tomó su cara entre sus suaves manos y comenzó a acercarse a él, quizás demasiado cerca…

- Demasiado. – Donatelo deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado un segundo más tarde: Sherly lo estaba besando; sucedió un instante después de que ella sostuviera su rostro… y después de pasado otro instante él había cerrado los ojos, sin detenerse a pensar sobre lo que ocurría, dejándose arrastrar por la turbulenta calidez que comenzó a expandirse en su pecho.

Una vez bebido y comido algo, ellos regresaron a su casa. Donatelo no dijo nada a los demás de lo sucedido en la cocina con Sherly, ni tampoco después de volver a verla en la tarde (porque quisieron asegurarse de que los magos estaban bien), tampoco quiso hacerle saber a ella una nueva duda: ¿por qué lo besó?; supuso que volvería a besarlo para volver a dejarlo más confundido.

- Tal vez no es necesario encontrar la explicación a algunas cuestiones. – se dice, pero sonríe al sentir de nuevo esa turbulenta calidez aunque por un momento, hay cosas que debe atender – Será mejor ir con Miguel. – se pone de pie - ¿Qué estará maquinando su mente malvada para nuestro hermano mayor? –

Va a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, decidido a cobrarse la "desconfianza" de parte de su líder para con todos, y decidido también a dejar que las cosas con Sherly tomaran su propio rumbo, junto con esa parte renovada de sí mismo que había creído pérdida para siempre.

* * *

**N/A1: **Lo del desmayo de Splinter, eso lo conté en mi fic En tu Corazón estaré.

**N/A2: **Si no has leído mi fic Crisálida (ahí aparecen por primera vez Enid y Evander) no sabrás por qué el niño le llama 'Mia' a Miguel n.n pero te puedo explicar que es un bonito arreglo que el mismo niño hizo con los dos nombres de la tortuga de la bandana naranja: **MI **por** Mi**guel y **A **por **Á**ngel y quedó Mia, Evander así le dice de cariño, y yo también n.n

**N/A3**: Agregue a Enid y a Evander en esta parte para aclarar la duda sobre si Mia y Enid seguían viéndose y si eso culminó en romance (el final de ese fic –Crisálida- quedó abierto, y lamento que hayan quedado dudas, pero me gustan los finales abiertos), y la respuesta a esa duda es SÍ xD y en este cap como que definidamente sienten algo el uno por la otra n.n

**N/A4**: La Justice Force es el comic que lee Miguel, ahí sale el famoso Centinela de Plata, incluso en el toon hay varios capítulos dedicados a estos héroes del cómic que supuestamente existen en realidad y no solo en la historieta.

Ojala les haya gustado mi fic escrito a la carrera TT y fue escrito a la carrera, en primera por el tiempo y es que el trabajo está pesado, y en segunda porque la idea original era que Sherly sería una chica cazarecompensas, idea ideada desde como a mediados del 2010, pero cuando se me atravesó Bifurcación tuve un problema, problema que descubrí casi a finales de 2010 y fue que Lotus y Sherly iban a ser muy similares: chica que se gana la vida haciendo negocios sucios y todo por dinero; estuve meses y meses dándome de topes para cambiar esa idea original, y fue hasta en enero de este año que me cayó el 20: que Sherly fuera una chica maga n.n y me gustó esa idea y así quedó el fic, más o menos.

No me he podido dar el tiempo suficiente para escribir como me gustaría escribir, pero les agradezco que a pesar de esto lean mis fics.

Y este fic ha quedado en final abierto pero es que me encantan los finales abiertos x) pero dejo más que claro que a Sherly le gusta Doni x) pero espero poder seguir con estos dos tortolitos (y también con los otros dos tortolitos) en algún otro fic.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mis divagaciones.


End file.
